Little Wonders
by Luciienz
Summary: Even a small twist and turn of fate can ruin one person's everything. Tsunayoshi Sawada is an example of this. On his 16th birthday, his uncle gave him an unique gift that could ruin his whole relationship with his lover Giotto. G27 UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue: Improbable Possiblities

**Little Wonders**

By Miss Safetypin Sacrifice

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Summary:** Even a small twist and turn of fate can ruin one person's everything. Tsunayoshi Sawada is an example of this. On his 16th birthday, his uncle gave him an unique gift that could ruin his whole relationship with his lover Giotto. Mpreg.

**Pairings:** G27, one-sided 6927, mentions of 8059, 1896, BasilKyoko, 10069, BelFran, XS, and others.

**Warnings:** Mpreg, drama and angst, lemons, language, and other stuff.

**Song Recommendations:** "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas and "Collide (Acoustic version)" by Howie Day.

**Author's Note:** Hee hee. I have written the first G27 Mpreg. xD I can see the flames already! The plot bunnies were gnawing at my brain at 12 am after searching for G27 Mpreg stories. I had just listened to "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas, which gave me the title and part of the plot. Then I thought about my 6927 Mpreg meme on deviantART. Which gave me the whole reason why Tsuna could get pregnant.

I just hope someone reads this without bashing. I blame the plot bunnies! (BTW, this is just a test run. If you want me to continue this, just leave a review!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or anything related to it. I also do not own any music mentioned in here.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Prologue:** Improbable Possibilities

Tsuna stared in horror at the plastic stick in his hand. His breath hitched in his throat. It was a light violet stick and in its center was a small plus sign. The very same plus sign seem to get bigger as he stared at it.

What he held in his hand was supposed to be a gag birthday present from his bloody uncle.

What he held in his hand was a pregnancy test that read positive.

It was not supposed to turn out like that. It should have been negative. It should have been a blaring negative! He could feel the tears prick at the corners of his caramel colored eyes.

"Tsuna, what's wrong? What were the test's results?" a girl's sweet voice questioned. Her voice was dripping with the same nervousness that currently shook Tsuna's body.

"It's positive, Kyoko…" he breathed, just barely audible for the girl to hear. The girl's honey eyes widened a fraction.

"How can that be?"

There was a thick silence.

"You did use protection, right?"

Tsuna blushed. "Of course we used protection!"

"Then how?"

"I don't know! Maybe I should talk to Reborn!" Tsuna said with and exasperated groan.

Kyoko placed a finger on her chin. "I'm more curious about how it is possible."

Tsuna continued to stare at the test. He could feel something breaking inside him. A little piece if his soul was dying right before his eyes. A new life was going to born. This baby would have the same Giotto and himself.

Oh god! How was Giotto going to take it?

The man was 4 years older that Tsuna, at the age of 20. He was of legal age, while Tsuna was 16 years old. It was such an innocent love between the two, even despite the comments his friends made about them and the age difference. But, how was this supposed to help their relationship?

He barely had time to see Giotto as it was. Giotto had school and a part-time job. He still had another couple years of college to complete. When they did see each other, it was just enough time to go on a date or a quick round of sex. (Maybe that was what got them into this mess?) The test fell out of Tsuna's hand.

God, Giotto may not even be able to finish college. This whole pregnancy may cause a strain on his school life. Tsuna loved the man too much to ruin his whole dream of becoming a business leader. The tears that were pricking his eyes finally slid down his cheeks. He looked to Kyoko. Her eyes looked worried as her lips formed a frown.

"K-Kyoko…W-W-What will h-he d-do whe-when I tell h-h-him?" Tsuna sobbed, hugging Kyoko for dear life. "H-He'll le-le-leave me for s-s-s-sure!"

Kyoko wrapped one of her arms around Tsuna's thin shoulder's. She let the boy sob into her sweater for a few moments. She was just as freaked as he was. She knew she couldn't fully console her best male friend. Right now, he was breaking down in her arms and this was the best she could do right now. She felt herself begin to cry, also. She knew Giotto could never hurt Tsuna like that. But, as a fellow being that could conceive, she was sympathetic. She couldn't imagine what Basil would do if she told him she was pregnant. She knew better to think he would leave her, though. Basil was kind and would do anything to take care of what needed to be done for the baby.

"Shhh…" she whispered into his ear, "Everything will be alright. Giotto could never doing anything like that…"

Tsuna's grip on her sweater tightened. "N-n-no, it w-w-w-won't b-be a-alright! I'm f-freaking p-p-pregnant, Kyoko!" he sobbed_._

_**To Be Continued…**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note 2:** … ;D Well, how did you like it! I wrote this at 12am German Time. -Is in Germany- Haha. I bet this sucks…

Please no flames, they burn me and I'm might not even continue this…But, if you'd like, please leave a review. : )


	2. Chapter 1: Identified Reasoning

**Little Wonders**

By Miss Safetypin Sacrifice

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Here is the official first chapter of Little Wonders. I haven't received any flames yet, but It's only a matter of time.. I personally think this story is fun to write. : ) If you have a problem, then don't read this. It's as simple as that. However, I'm going through a slight writer's block as I wrote this.

Thank you to Roxprincess741, AyaTeiFanGirl, qqsha, animebaka14, fuwacchi, and everyone else who left a review. They made my day! Also I got more reviews on this story than my Fem!NaruSaku one. On the first chapter, I got about 8, on this story I received 11! A lot of the reviewers said it was really good. : )

Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own KHR? If I did, it would not suck as bad as it does now. D: There would a living Giotto and Tsuna living happily with Gokudera and Yamamoto in a house. No cock blocks or anything.

**Warnings:** Time rewinds and skips, and fluff/lime/lemon/citrus/whatever the fuck you call it.

**Song Recommendations:** "Heartbeat" by Stereo Skyline

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter One:** Identified Reasoning

_**Ten Weeks Earlier…**_

Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada smiled as he closed his phone. His boyfriend, Giotto Ieyatsu had just called to tell him he was off school for his 16th birthday. His smile grew wider as his mind drifted off to the thought of his birthday. He would then have only 2 years until he was of legal age and could legally date his 20-year-old boyfriend. Even though it was just a small 4-year difference between the two, it meant the world to Tsuna. Coincidentally, his 16th birthday happen to be their 2 year anniversary.

Tsuna giggled lightly. He walked towards his two-story home, pushing past the rusting gate. He noted the quiet atmosphere that surrounded his house.

'_Mom and Lambo must not be home!' _he laughed.

He slid open the wooden door. A foot collided with his cheek and he fell back onto the porch. He scowled as his uncle walked out of his house.

His Uncle Reborn was unnaturally short for being the age of 23. He was a real lady-killer, also. He constantly criticized Tsuna for everything he was worth.

"Nice to see you again, Stupid Tsuna,"-Did he mention Reborn thought he was stupid? - "Your mother called me here for your birthday this Saturday."

Tsuna groaned rubbing his cheek. "So?"

"I have a surprise for you on your bed-" He smirked as Tsunayoshi left before he could finish saying anything. "Perfect…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsuna ran to his room. He slammed the door open in the progress. He looked around his room for anything abnormal. His desk was neat with everything in place. His table was also in the same condition. Nothing was hiding behind his curtain. He looked at his bed. His eyes widened when he spotted an orange bottle. He reached for it with shaking hands. Beside it was a purple box with darker purple curls decorating it. A large stick with a plus sign on it was in the center of it.

'_What the hell is this?'_ Tsuna sneered mentally. He began shaking the bottle, ignoring the other present. A loud rattle resounded from the small bottle.

Reborn silently made his way into his nephew's room. He watched the boy shake his present continuously. He smirked.

"I'm glad you like my present," he interrupted the silence of the room.

Tsuna jumped from his spot. "Reborn!"

Reborn let out a laugh. "You're so fun to pick on, Stupid Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned. He sat on his bed. "What is this? Are you shitting me or something?"

"No, that is something special I had made for you," Tsuna's uncle spoke with a frown, "I want you to take it on your birthday."

"Why? It's probably some faulty vitamin, like you give me every year."

Reborn hid the amusement in his eyes under the fedora he was wearing. "I believe this year is different…," he mumbled softly. "That's why I got you the other present."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing…Just take it before having a romp with your boyfriend. Then use the purple test I got you."

A blush dusted his nephew's cheeks. "What the hell! You mean that pregnancy test?"

"Just do it, Stupid Tsuna."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A week later, Tsuna was waiting on the staircase. He was excited and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was overjoyed by the fact he could finally spend a weekend with Giotto. It was a rare occasion both loved. It was a rare occasion that gave them a chance to change things between them. The majority of them had been good things. They have had a couple fights in the past like normal couples.

He smiled when the doorbell resounded through the house.

"Giotto!" he laughed as he swung the door opened.

Giotto stood on his porch. His blond hair was still uncontrollable, if not more. His blue eyes were bright and shining. His smile and eyes stood out on his tanned skin. His body was toned but not too muscular. He wore a black button up shirt with blue jeans. (**A.N:** Sorry, but I suck at descriptions of people. /) His smile grew as their eyes met.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blushed. He missed hearing his boyfriend's voice. It was so harmonious when he heard it. "T-thank you…" he mumbled. He let the man in. His friends from school were talking in the living room. If you call that his friend, Gokudera screaming at his other friend Yamamoto talking. Yamamoto and Gokudera had a quite sexual "friendship". Gokudera just did not want to admit that he and Yamamoto were dating. Kyoko was with her boyfriend, Basil. Those two had been dating for about a year. It was a calm relationship. Basil never pressured Kyoko into anything and she respected that. His two other female friends, Haru and Chrome were there, too. Chrome brought her older brother, Mukuro. Tsuna wrapped Giotto's arms around his shoulders at the of the pineapple head. Rokudo Mukuro was a pervert. He always claimed he wanted Tsuna's body for possession. He once even said it front of Giotto. God, after that, Tsuna's ass hurt for days.

Pretty much everyone Tsuna knew-scratch that- got along with was there.

All eyes fell on the pair as they walked into the room. Tsuna's mother, Nana shook her head with a slight smile as everyone else greeted Giotto.

"Giotto, I'm glad you could finally make it," Nana snidely remarked, "Why don't we get this party started, already?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsuna moaned into a kiss as Giotto's hands roamed his chest. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the blonde-haired person's neck. Tanned hands began to lift his shirt up; Tsuna lifted his arms and broke the heated kiss

"Giotto…" he breathed, "Hang on…"

Giotto raised an eyebrow as he watched his little brunet run to his desk. Tsuna lifted a prescription bottle.

"It's a birthday gift that Reborn told me to take," he said and uncapped the bottle.

Giotto eyed the pill. It was an unnatural orange, almost like a flame. It had little letters, or numbers that he could make out. As stared at the little thing in Tsuna's hand, it seemed to have a small flame ignite on the bottom end. "Are you sure you should take that?"

"It's just a faulty vitamin."

Giotto frowned. "Fine." He walked towards the bed as he waited for Tsuna to take the stupid pill. He sat down on his lover's bed, noting the robot bed sheets. '_Still a child at heart,_' he mused silently.

The brunet leaned down onto Giotto's lap and caught him in a kiss. Giotto kissed him back. They both leaned back onto the bed, starting to deepen what they had started.

(Sorry, but I'm not going to write a lemon just yet.)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_**Present Day…**_

Tsuna woke up to another day of vomiting and the disgusting smell of eggs and pancakes. It was funny, because he used to love the smell of it. Now, the smell was rancid and it made it stomach churn, especially in the morning. Kyoko had spent another night at his house. He was sure his mother was beginning to consider the girl family. In addition, he just couldn't let her leave after the startling discovery.

He still couldn't even believe that he was pregnant. Yeah, he had Kyoko to blame for actually making him take the test. ('_I mean the girl may be innocent and prissy, but when you get her mad, run. Run for dear life, because she will come after you.'_ Tsuna thought dryly.)Overall, though, his damned uncle was to blame. That faulty vitamin screwed with his body.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Kyoko mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Tsuna groaned.

"M'kay…I'mma get some breakfast," she slurred.

Tsuna groaned again. He, once again, heaved whatever left in his stomach. He moaned into the bowl, wiping his mouth with a washcloth. The brunet felt another bout of vomit rise up his throat as he collapsed by the toilet.

'_Today is going to be a long day…'_

Boy was Tsuna right. In his Biology class, he was bombarded with homework, tests, and class work. In his English class, he had to read that 10 forty paged chapters. In his Geometry class, he could not even keep up with the lessons. By Lunch, he could not even walk into the cafeteria without feeling sick. The smell of the chili surprise made the life inside him regurgitate the little breakfast in his stomach. In addition, in his Video Communications class, the teacher sent him to the office for dropping a camera and running to the bathroom. It was not his lucky day.

The two highlights of his school day were the text he received from Giotto and that the principal let him off easy because he had to get sick. He got a week worth of detention. It was good deal.

Tsuna sighed as he dragged his self to his Personal Fitness class. One of the few classes he had with Kyoko and his other friends. The class was easy, too. One of the few classes he actually received a good grade. The downside was that it was not worth much on a college application. He had already gotten the third degree from his uncle and Giotto about it. His mother was used to the idea of him failing his classes. His father was not home long enough to pay attention to the brunet's grades.

He stomped up the stairs, feeling the pain shoot up his legs. He hissed lowly but kept stomping.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto boomed from the back of the classroom.

Tsuna waved then grumbled. Haru was talking animatedly with Kyoko and Chrome, as they listened and nodded. Gokudera watched with a scowl then gave a swift hand wave to Tsuna.

"Hello, Tenth!" Gokudera growled running a hand through his silver hair.

"Hi," he mumbled.

A dark brown haired girl named Haru hugged Tsuna from behind. "Tsuna, I'm so happy to see you! Kyoko would not let me see you this weekend! It hurt Haru!" she whined shrilly.

Kyoko huffed. "Tsuna was sick! I was not going to let you see him when he was sick!"

Chrome shifted in her seat next to Gokudera. Her flush was evident. Chrome was quiet girl. She would talk but not as much as his other friends would. Normally you could find Chrome following the school's prefect, Hibari around. Hibari Kyouya was a strict person. He purposely stayed behind to keep the school in line. Chrome just caught his affection when she transferred from Kokuyo High School a year ago.

Chrome was "owned" by Hibari. Hibari did not think it was called dating, but owning a human being. Chrome did not mind, though. She found it cute.

"Erm…Boss," Chrome squeaked, her flush deepening, "I need to talk to you…Mukuro has some things he needed me to pass on."

Tsuna's eye twitched at the name. He had the gnawing feeling that it was another date or marriage offer. So far, this would count either 128 date offers or 26 marriage offers. "What is it this time?"

"Your, um, problem with-your pre-" she squeaked, her flush reaching a new record for her. "It has something to with your body issues!"

Tsuna looked to Kyoko, panicked. He noticed the gist of Chrome's explanation. The only one who knew about the whole pregnancy was Kyoko. Moreover, the tan haired girl would never speak to Chrome's brother. She thought he was scum the moment he tried to hit on her after Mukuro was rejected by Tsuna the first time. She tried her best to avoid him.

Tsuna grabbed Chrome's hand. He brought the girl out to the hallway. "What the hell did Mukuro tell you!" he screeched.

Chrome flinched. "H-he t-t-told me t-that yo-you were pr-pr-pregnant!" she stuttered nervously.

"How did he find out!"

She gulped and squeezed her eyes closed. She whispered, "He was going through your trash last night. He came running over with a used pregnancy test yelling about his Tsunayoshi being…" The rest of the statement died in her lips. Her eyes drifted away from Tsuna's worried gaze to the linoleum floor.

The first emotion he could feel was the dull ache of shock. Just the feeling of pure anger was more noticeable.

"Rokudo Mukuro was going through…my garbage?" he laughed. The laugh was more of a mocking chortle. "That guy has reached an all time low."

Chrome's eyes shot back up. "You're not really pregnant are you?" she questioned softly.

"Err…How can I put this-" sighed the brunet.

"Of course he is."

Both turned around to the voice. There stood Tsuna's Uncle Reborn petting the small lizard-chameleon animal he named Leon. He was smirking as his eyes had an evil glint. "If the pills worked right, that is."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Oh ho ho ho! I hope you liked it! I've been trying to work out writing while working on my Honors-Literature homework. So far, it's cock-blocking anything I write. That my iPod broke when I tried working on another project. So I'm stuck listening to my online play list while writing with an sudden Writer's Block. That is why this chapter isn't as great as the other one. Ha ha. I got this out quicker than my other story. It took me a whole month until I updated "Oh Please!".

Don't forget to leave a review or two! Just please don't flame, they are predictable and they burn.


	3. Chapter 2: Someone Wake Me Up

**Little Wonders**

By Hunni Bunches of Lucien

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Thank for the amazing reviews! They make me smile every time I read one. They also give me the inspiration to keep writing this. I'm also trying real hard to write longer chapter. It's just hard because I don't have the patience to write a big chapter. Also, I pre-plan the chapters out. So if they are longer or contain more than needed, I have to re-plan the other chapters. So the chapters will probably be ranged from 2,000 to 4,000 words at most.

**Warnings:** Cursing, pregnancy tests, awkward talks of how this male pregnancy is possible, and Byakuran!

**Disclaimer:** I dun own KHR. If I did, do you think the current chapters would be as bad as they are. No, you'd have an Enma banging a Tsuna. Alternatively, maybe Giotto and Mukuro would be in that position. It would be like a Tsuna orgy! :D

**Song Inspiration:** Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft Rihanna, Losing Grip by Avril Lavinge, Manic by Plumb, Someone Wake Me Up by the Veronicas, Show Me Love by t.A.T.u.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 2:** Someone Wake Me Up

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Reborn smirked playfully. He laughed mentally as he watched his nephew puff up.

"That…pill is…the cause of this?"

Reborn frowned. "How else do you think this happened?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "So all those vitamins you gave me?"

Reborn looked around. People stared at them as they past. Whispers resounded through the hallway as people passed. "Let's go to somewhere private. Bring Kyoko, also."

Tsuna sighed, walking into the classroom. "Kyoko, my uncle wants to talk to us. Grab your stuff and let's go!" he snipped. He picked up his own stuff. He looked toward his three other friends' questionable gazes. He flushed. "What? Is something wrong?"

Gokudera scowled. "You're hiding shit from us," he growled. "What is it?"

Haru's gaze dimmed. "You don't trust us enough or something?" Tsuna could see the tears that filled her eyes. "We're friends, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera. "I have to agree with Gokudera and Haru on this one."

The brunet looked to Kyoko, who was avoiding his gaze. '_She must have let something slip.'_ He sighed once again. "It's something really personal. I'll tell you guys later. Stop by house after school. If I'm not home then I'll tell you tomorrow before school," Tsuna offered.

He should not have done that. Knowing them, they would probably try to tag along. It was not that he did not want them to know; it was that he did not have the strength to tell them. He was scared of their reactions if he told them. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru; they were great friends. He just did not know them as long as he knew Kyoko. Kyoko was his closest friend. He knew her since kindergarten. In the 4th grade was when Tsuna talked to Kyoko for the first time. He had confessed to her that he thought she was pretty. After that, they became best friends. It was not until 9th grade that he realized he liked Giotto. Kyoko was disheartened. Tsuna found out after Kyoko started dating his cousin, Basil that the girl had fallen for him. If it had been a couple years before, Tsuna would have been ecstatic. Sadly, he had a wonderful man that he could call his boyfriend. Kyoko also had Basil.

They all let out some form of sound in agreement. For Gokudera, it was a grunt; For Haru, it was a whimper; Yamamoto let out a small laugh.

Tsuna picked up his stuff, feeling the pressure of headache building. After that long weekend, Monday seemed to be the worst day of the week.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Reborn told them that they would need Mukuro with them when he explained everything. Chrome called her brother. He readily agreed. Mukuro told them to meet the group at the Kokuyo hideout. Reborn nodded his praise before saying they had to stop at his work building for equipment. Tsuna questioned him, but the man brushed it off.

That is how Tsuna, Kyoko and Chrome found themselves in a room. People were in white lab coats. Animal and other people had wires attached to them. Multiple seemed to stare at them as they observed their movements, jotting down little notes. Tsuna shivered as he felt the piercing glare of someone.

"Yes, Xanxus, We are beginning to check the results of the experiment. We need a sonogram machine to see if the boy is indeed pregnant," he heard a female voice say.

He also heard a grunt of disgust. "Just get it done. The only reason I'm sponsoring this experiment is for my lover."

"Yes Xanxus."

A cluster of footstep made their way to Tsuna and his friends. Chrome gripped Tsuna's arm for comfort, while Tsuna squeezed Kyoko's hand to ease his own nervousness. Two women passed them. They did not spare a glance at the group of three. Reborn sighed as he approached the group. A man with dirty blond, messy hair followed him.

"Ouch. The Cervello seem a little pissed today," the man joked as he watched two women walk into a safe room.

Reborn nodded grimly. He looked at the man who continued to glare at them. "Yes, they do. It may be because Xanxus is growing uneasy."

The dirty blond man shook his head with an amused smile. "When has that man been patient?"

Reborn chuckled, "Never, but he's sponsoring most of our experiments. Dino, if we lose him, then we lose 60% of funding."

"Either that, or poor Squallo would the funding us. We all know what would happen if he did that."

Both shuddered.

Reborn gestured to Tsuna. "Dino, this is my nephew, Tsuna. He is the one who took the pills. These are his friends, Chrome Dokuro and Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome, I'd like you to meet Dino Cavallone," introduced Reborn, "He is the head of Hormone Experimentations and Research. He also happens to be the one who created a key element in the pregnancy pill you took, Tsuna."

The man named Dino smiled towards the three. He chuckled. "If Reborn would have told me, he was going to use his nephew as a test subject I would never have given him the pills."

Reborn scoffed, "You didn't give me the pills. I had to get Bianchi to coax Shamal into giving her the pills."

"Enma wants to play! Enma wants to play!"

Dino looked back. "I need to go. The Shimon child is having a hard time with the 10-year pill." Dino waved good-bye before a scientist walked up to him. The man was panicked and stuttering all the problems that were happening. The two walked away.

Reborn cleared his throat and began to walk away himself. "Okay. I need the ultrasound machine. Then I need to get a blood sample from you, Tsuna," he began, "Then I would like to talk to you about the options of you keeping the child or giving it up for adoption. Of course, I do hope Giotto will be involved with this decision. Also, I might need a blood sample for Giotto. I want to test the compatibility of-"

"Shut up, Reborn! You already screwed me over with telling me that I may be pregnant! If you are trying to test to see if he has the possibility of pregnancy, then I won't tell him!" yelled a frustrated Tsuna.

Eyes seemed to shifted from their experiments to the yelling boy. The animals began to growl and jump from the sudden noise. Reborn let his head fall into his palm. He sure was going to hear it from Timoteo later. God, did his nephew always have to be such an idiot? He should know that sudden noises can surprise animals and send them into wild frenzies. The animals may be controllable now, but they are still wild animals.

"Quiet down, you fucking idiot. You're making the lioness and her son freak out," Reborn growled.

Tsuna seethed silently. Kyoko rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm the boy down. "Mr. Reborn, why are the animal here being tested on?" Kyoko questioned, eyeing the kangaroo in the corner of the building.

"We need certain components from animals. So, we have the animals so we can take samples of, for example, hormones from animals. The pill I had Tsuna take, had that lioness' fertility hormone in it. We tried to mix it with the male's. I don't know the details, I don't work in hormone testing," Reborn scoffed. "If you want to know the details, talk to Dino. He knows the full details."

Kyoko nodded a little confused.

"Oh my. I see a group of lost kittens."

Reborn's eyes narrowed at the voice. "I ask for the help of Irie Shouichi and Spanner, but who do I get?"

"Bya-ku-ran!~" a man sang. He had snow white hair that seem to go in every direction. His eyes were a light shade of periwinkle. They glowed with amusement. Under his right eye was a three-blended-triangle tattoo in a smidge darker color. He wore a white jacket adorn with silver metal plates on the end of his shoulders. Two belts strapped the jacket to his waist. The jacket cover the hem of his white skin-tight jeans. The pants ended where black leg warmers started. Lastly, he had on white boots that were covered by the leg warmers. A short girl next to him nudged him in his ribs. Byakuran narrowed his eyes on her and said flatly, "And, Yuni."

The girl scowled. Her navy eyes glowering in displeasure. Below her right eye she had a flower tattoo. She had short black hair that was covered in a very large hat that seemed to be the shape of a mushroom. She wore the same jacket as Byakuran on her shoulder like a cape. She wore a black zip-up tank top with matching Bermuda shorts. She wore black boots with 2 inch heels.

"We were sent by Irie. He said Spanner and himself had other objectives they must complete. The two send their deepest apologies," Yuni spoke calmly even though in her eyes, she looked ready to kill Byakuran.

Reborn sighed. "Do you have the equipment?" Yuni gave a curt nod.

"We have all the necessary equipment loaded in our truck. All we need is an address to where we drop off it."

"Do you know where the Kokuyo hideout is?" -Both nodded- "We need it to be dropped off there. I need to warn you though, beware of Rokudo Mukuro and his group of friends. They are quite dangerous."

Tsuna snorted. "If you call him being a pervert dangerous," the brunet mumbled.

The tan haired girl hit him in the stomach. "Shh!"

"Ah!" Chrome squeaked. Everyone looked at her. "I told Kyouya I-I-I-I would meet him a-after the prefect meeting today…"

"You didn't tell him you'd be with us?" both Tsuna and Kyoko yelped. They'd be in for it if Chrome was not there to meet Hibari. The navy-haired girl shook her head.

Yuni asked, "We could drive you before we drop off the stuff?"

Byakuran moaned in displeasure, but shut up when Yuni slapped him in the chest. Chrome nodded vigorously.

"Thank you!" she mumbled.

Three people began to stray away from everyone else. Tsuna waved goodbye before being shoved into Reborn's car.

"Asshole," he scoffed under his breath.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"So the pills I gave you were specially made with you in mind. There are seven prototypes. We classified them by elements such as sky, storm, rain, cloud, thunder, sun, and mist. You were given the sky prototype, which contains both lioness and lion fertility hormone."

Tsuna swallowed and inclined his head for Reborn to continue.

Reborn continued his explanation with a smirk, "The prototype was meant for male pregnancy. You were the first human we tried it on. We tried it on a male lion and it succeed. We had to give the lion the pill to the lion since birth. That was 15 years ago. Five years later I began to give you the pill as vitamin regimen. I didn't know if you were going to grow up to be gay, but I tried to guess. You seem a little too fruity to be straight, to me. So I gave you the first pill when you about to be 6.

"The pill was supposed to create a birth canal, and womb with at least one working ovary between the scrotum and the anus. A vagina, if you would it that. Though we still had to keep your penis alive for the sake of the guy who would be sexing you up." - Tsuna blushed at the last sentence- "So, pill contained both testosterone and estrogen. The estrogen levels were higher than the testosterone. That's why I'm guessing you turned out so girly looking.

"Anyways, the pill treatment wasn't going to take a simple one pill. It was going to _years_ of it. So that's why I gave you that vitamin every year. We were trying make sure it work. The pill would deteriorate the bone and tissue structure, without harming any major body organs, to create the womb and birth canal. It also gave you wider hips for when you were pregnant and had to give birth. The pill could be absorbed into the body quite quickly. The time is quicken as the subject is on the pill longer. So, on your 16th birthday when you took the pill, they treatment was complete. Your boyfriend must have been pretty far in the zone if he didn't realize you had two holes down there instead of one," Reborn finished with an evil chuckle as he watched Tsuna's blush deepen.

"Now, that you mention it, it was a lot more-" Tsuna blushed before finishing the statement.

"-A lot more pleasurable?" Reborn finished Tsuna's sentence. The brunet nodded nervously. "Of course it would be. You were what scientist call, heat. Females in the animal kingdom go through it when they are looking for a mate."

"So I'm bonded to Giotto now?" Tsuna exclaimed trying to jump up. He was jerked back by the seatbelt.

"This is the human world, Stupid Tsuna. You're not a lion. You are not bonded to anyone. You could leave Giotto and Giotto could leave you at any time. The worst that could happen is that you find a better dominant male and you kill the child Giotto gave you," Reborn corrected, "But that would your primal instincts if you kill your baby because a stronger dominant appeared in your life. From what I can see, Giotto seems to stronger than everyone you know."

"Wouldn't I go to jail for killing a baby?" Tsuna asked dumbly.

"Don't be so stupid, Stupid Tsuna."

Tsuna sniffed as Kyoko wrapped a comforting arm around the boy.

"What about that pregnancy test you made him take?" Kyoko piped in.

"Hm…You did read the box, didn't you? It said 99 percent accurate."

The two teens sighed in unison. Now his uncle was being difficult. The 23-year-old pulled into the empty parking lot of the abandoned Kokuyo Hideout. The Kokuyo Hideout was a place where teenagers and adults could get away from their stressful lives and release themselves, in a figurative and literal sense. The adults would help themselves to the array of teenagers who wanted to be rebel against their parents, while the normal teenagers would smoke a couple joints and drink a couple beers. Nobody could find them either. This all happened in a secret room of the building. All this was lead by the pineapple-headed, Rokudo Mukuro. He even makes money off doing this.

Byakuran and Yuni were parked beside them. Yuni waited by the truck as Byakuran began to haul in the machinery. The raven-haired girl would sniff or scoff as the white haired man would make some snide comment about something. Most likely, he would comment on how he was the only one doing the work. Mukuro stood at the entrance with a red-haired girl. Tsunayoshi stepped out of the car and he saw the pineapple bastard's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Tsunayoshi! It's so amazing to see you in amazing afternoon!" Mukuro called from the entrance.

Tsuna scowled. He just wanted to get this stupid ultrasound down with. He just wanted to know he was pregnant and he want to run into his blond lover's arms. The boy wondered if Giotto had this weekend off. If he did, Tsuna realized he would have to him that he was pregnant. _If _he was pregnant, that is. If he wasn't then he wouldn't even bother to bring it up.

Somehow, he knew he was pregnant. Even he didn't want to believe in the matter with almost all his being, a sliver of him knew he was pregnant.

Tsuna hated it.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"I'm warning you now, the gel will be cold. So don't whine," Byakuran growled menacingly. He lowered the gel-covered wand tool onto Tsuna's flat abdomen. The brunet shivered as the gel substance touched his stomach. Kyoko squeezed his hand as the white haired man began to move the wand around his stomach and abdomen. The light sound of Tsuna's pulse could heard, but other than that nothing else could be heard. Byakuran hummed as he continued downward. Tsuna blushed.

Byakuran pulled the boy's jeans down a little lower. The brunet _feel _Mukuro's eyes on him and the screen. It was as if he was studying what he could see of Tsunayoshi. The moment Tsuna tried to meet the navy-haired man the deep repetitive sound of a heartbeat filled the empty hideout.

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as his head whipped to the side where he could see the screen.

On the grey and black screen was the opening of what Tsuna guessed to be the make-shift womb. In that opening was a little bean that seemed to shake with the slight movement of the wand. Hot tears began to slide down his cheeks as he tried to form words. Nothing came out but a choking noise. His breath and his words seemed to freeze at the edge of his throat.

Kyoko's tears began to soak his blue shirt. "Y-y-you're…r-re-really preg…" the tan haired girl let the words drift off her tongue as she stared at her best friend's child.

The pineapple-headed man beside Tsuna scoffed in disgust. Tsuna ignored anything that came out of his mouth, completely enthralled by the picture on the screen.

"That's…Giotto's…and my…" he breathed, finding words to say and his breath, "Our…baby…"

"Congrats, Tsunayoshi…I'm really happy for you," Mukuro mumbled, "It seems as if I lost this battle…" Mukuro ruffled Tsuna's mop of chestnut hair before stalking off to the next room.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** I hope you all like this chapter. I planned this to be out early, but I hit a road block because I deleted the original chapter 2. Aren't I an idiot? A lot of the stuff in this chapter was not supposed to happen but I decided to change it from what I originally planned. God, that conversation of how Reborn was awkward to write. I hate saying the v-word. / Also, I had a weird experience with a ultrasound. No, not in the way you are probably thinking. I had one done on my cheeks, my sinuses to be exact. It was so weird.

Also, Reborn was a child science virtuoso. I know I said he was 23, so he was 8 when he started working in the development of medicines and cures. Hell, the 8-year-old Reborn knew more than the nitwits there.

Leave a review or two, if ya' want! : )


	4. Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Fears

**Little Wonders**

By Hunni Bunches of Lucien

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** So this chapter will describe Tsuna's feelings toward being pregnant. I didn't go into detail about it last chapter because Tsuna wasn't fully coherent when he saw that he was pregnant.

**This is IMPORTANT**! I have made a poll. I want your input on Tsuna's child/children. So, please vote. I already know what gender Tsuna's children/child will be, but I want to know what you want Tsuna to have. I could change it a bit, depending on what the people want.

**Warnings:** Cursing, fluff, and timeskips.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. I just own this plot and Tsuna's unborn child.

**Song Inspiration:** Untouched by the Veronicas, Paper Thin Hymn by Anberlin, What If by Safety Suit

**Chapter 3:** Uncontrollable Fears

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsuna felt his heart beat a mile a minute within his chest. The line rang for the first time. He could not believe he actually was going to do this. The line rang for a second time. He felt so tempted to hang up right then. He could not bring himself to tell him over the phone.

Hell, he was calling to tell him he needed to talk to him in person. The line rang for a third time. Hot coils began to curl in his stomach as he could feel his lunch start to come back up.

'_Please…Don't answer the phone._'

After the forth time, the call went to voicemail.

"_Ciao! You've reached Giotto Ieyatsu, Vongola Primo! I can't make it to the phone right now! Leave a message and I'll try to call you back!" _Giotto's pre-recorded voice made Tsuna release the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled slightly. Giotto still used his nickname when he was playing football.

A long beep signaled the time to record a message.

"Um, hey. It is Tsuna. I really need to talk to you this weekend. It is super important. Um, I love you…Bye!" The brunet slammed his phone closed as quickly as he could. His stomach settled as soon he shut his phone. At least now, all he had to do was tell the blond now.

God that would be even harder. He honestly had no plan on how to tell Giotto. The boy thought about just straight out telling him or stall by saying how much he loved him and how he wanted to spend his life. To Tsuna, what made it hard to tell him was his reaction. Tsuna could nearly picture Giotto yelling at him and dumping him right then and there. If he had been born a girl, this would have been a lot easier. Female pregnancy was so much easier, not to mention, normal. Tsuna was the first male to be pregnant.

He hated admitting it. He did not want this, but he did. He was having a child. It was alive inside him, that ultrasound proved it. The little bean that was his child appeared on the screen; no fake screenshots, or recorded videos. Tsuna was scared yet overjoyed. He was angry but happy. He was melancholic and yet he was ecstatic. To say he had mixed feelings about this whole thing was an understatement. He could feel his heart and stomach flutter at the thought of his son or daughter. Then, he would think of Giotto. When he thought of his half-Italian blond, Tsuna felt this guilt bubble deep in the pit of his stomach. It would gnaw at his brain before he went to bed. He had to call Kyoko for comfort on the first night. Kyoko tried to tell her best friend that things would work out for them. This was just a minor roadblock and if Giotto loved him as he says he does, the man would be there for him the all way through.

That was two months ago.

Giotto had not called him or visited him at all. Tsuna did not know how to take it. It hurt more not to see the father of his unborn child. Tsuna was not sure if Giotto was cheating on him or just got tired of having a lover who was 4 years younger and a minor. It was frustrating for him. He has been trying to tell him, but the blond had not even had the time to call. This was not the first time Giotto has not contacted him for a long period of time. The pregnant male's hormones began to act up in the past month. It made it even worse. Yeah, Tsuna was a naturally sensitive person, but now it was ten times worse. Tsuna took a lot as an insult. Tsuna also got a lot more violent.

Gokudera was a victim of that day. He still had the cracked rib to prove it.

Tsunayoshi sighed as he closed his bedroom door. If he couldn't tell Giotto, he could tell his mom. His mom had been worried about him the two month. He was throwing up in the mornings and he was putting on weight faster than usual. Nana was scared and Tsuna didn't even bother tell to Nana anything. He would just push the woman away.

"Mom," he mumbled, "Can I talk to you?"

Nana looked up from the stove. Tsuna's 5-year-old brother Lambo looked up at him from the counter.

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" she sang.

Tsuna loved that about his mom. She was always so optimistic and happy. He had never seen his mother sad. She was a bundle of smiles and radiating happiness. He often wondered if that is why his father married her. Nana was like the perfect housewife and mother. Tsuna envied that. If he kept the baby, would he be that great of a parent? Would his son or daughter be raised with just one parent, just as he was? Well, he had two parents, but one was rarely seen.

"I-uh…I-I-I'm," Nana watched her son stutter and flush nervously with deep interest. It only made him more nervous. "I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." He whispered the last parent low enough that Nana could barely hear her own child talk.

"Pardon?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant," Tsuna said this a little louder. This time Nana caught what he said. Her chocolate colored eyes widened.

"How is that…" she started then frowned, "I'm going to kill your father when he get's home." she hissed. Tsuna flinched.

He walked closer to her. Nana felt the tears fill her eyes. Her oldest son was pregnant. She didn't care that he was a boy. Nana knew her husband, Iemitsu was studying male pregnancy with his brother. She couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to make their son able to have kids like a human test subject. The older brunette took a breath. She need to calm down. Iemitsu would never do anything as stupid as choosing his son as a test subject. She needed to believe in her husband. Her blond husband would never do that to her or Tsuna.

"Mom? Please talk to me…I'm scared," Tsunayoshi whimpered, hugging the woman who was his mother.

Nana was shaken out of her daze by the sudden weight of her son. She started crying herself as she wrapped her arms around her weeping son. She squeezed him tighter. Nana was just as scared as Tsuna.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lambo tried to jump in. The two laughed. Nana wiped her tears then her oldest son's. "Let's sit down and talk about this," she whispered.

They both pulled up a chair at their table. Tsuna was visibly shaking.

Nana placed her hand on Tsuna's. "How far along are you?"

Tsuna closed his eyes. He definitely had to think this one over. He vaguely remembered Byakuran mentioning something about being 4 months. That was 2 weeks ago, yesterday. So that would mean-

"I'm 18 weeks pregnant…" he mumbled.

Nana's eyes widened. "4 months already, Tsuna? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she exclaimed.

Tsuna flinched. "I've been trying to get a hold of Giotto," the younger brunet whimpered, tears began to fill his eyes once again, "I haven't been able to talk to him since my birthday. Reborn wanted to get an ultrasound done to see if I really was pregnant. They've been making me get ultrasounds ever two weeks. I was scared; I still am! I don't know what to do, Mom!" Tsuna began to sob again. He grabbed his mom for comfort and Nana rubbed small circles in his back.

"Well, what has your uncle done by helping you?" Nana wondered softly.

"He's given me the prenatal vitamins and he's been telling me that when I'm 5 months pregnant that he's going to home school me. His friend, Yuni has been warning about overdoing myself. Both of them have been telling me to tell Giotto everything," sobbed Tsuna.

"Have they told you the gender of the baby? Or how many babies are in there?"

Tsuna shook his head 'no'. "They said they'd tell me when I tell Giotto…"

Nana smiled sadly. So, Reborn wants Giotto to be in the baby's life. Reborn was thinking of her son's desires for this child or these children. She wonder why her son didn't have an abortion, but she quickly shooed the thought away. She couldn't think that her son would kill such an innocent life, even if it was legal. Nana continued rubbing Tsuna's back as Tsuna continued to breakdown in her arms.

"It'll be okay, Tsuna. If I have to, I'll drag Giotto over here. If he leaves you, which I highly doubt will happen, you still have me, Kyoko, your uncle, your friends, and that Mukuro fellow you often talk about," she comforted.

Tsuna smiled meekly. "Thanks, Mom…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The next day, Tsuna was in his Personal Fitness class. The class had finished the work their teacher assigned quickly. So the teacher brought the class to the gym. Of course, you could find Tsuna on the sidelines as he watched the class play two-puck hockey. Gokudera, being aggressive as always, was fighting with Yamamoto to get the puck. Kyoko and Haru were on edge, watching for a puck heading in their direction like good goalies. Chrome was just standing there trying to find the puck and she flinched when a puck was slammed onto the blue padded walls of the goals. Tsuna placed his hand on his bulging stomach. His stomach was growing larger fast. A couple weeks ago, you couldn't tell that the chestnut haired boy was pregnant. Now, it was becoming quite obvious. People probably wouldn't guess that he was pregnant. They would probably say he was just eating too much. But right now, Tsuna was glad his gym uniform was big enough to hide the growing baby bump. It was just barely visible and Tsuna was overjoyed by it. Tsuna sighed and tried to pull his chest.

"Yo, Tenth," a voice Tsuna recognized as Gokudera's grunted.

Tsuna lifted his gaze up. Gokudera was standing in front of him with a busted lip. Gokudera grunted again and slid down the wall to sit next to Tsuna.

"What happened?" the brunet wondered.

"That jack ass, Naito hit me in the face with his hockey stick and it busted my lip. I started screaming at Naito. Coach sent me out of the game for being too aggressive," the silver haired bomber said matter-of-factly.

Tsuna hummed and returned to stare at the growing stomach. The brunet let his mind wander. He was picturing a little child running around someone's house. The walls were a pale tan, decorated with pictures of a family of three. Two blondes and a brunette were in each picture. The flash of a short blonde ran down the hallway followed by a larger blond. Imagining the blonde closer, he realized it was Giotto and the little child was their's. Tsuna's head popped out of what could have been the kitchen. The brunet yelled for the two to stop making such a ruckus, not catching the name of the child. Unconsciously, Tsuna smiled. He hoped it could be like that.

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his friend smile at his more rotund stomach. Tsuna still hadn't explained anything to him and the others. He hoped Tsuna found would tell at least him and Yamamoto. That annoying girl, Haru would just spread whatever was going on with their cinnamon haired friend to the whole school. Haru was the one who spread Yamamoto and his _very_ sexual relationship to the whole school. Gokudera swallowed before he said anything to Tsuna.

"Hey, Tenth, what wrong?"

Tsuna's head snapped up. "What?"

Gokudera closed his eyes and breathed in. "I asked what wrong with you?"

Tsuna smiled a little more dimly this time and sang softly, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" the sliver haired boy questioned further.

"About none of your business," snapped the shorter boy.

Gokudera felt his anger rise. He was just asking a question. The ass didn't need to snap at him like that.

"I'm not going to tell you, either."

Gokudera felt the sudden urge to punch him. "Okay. I fucking get it already."

That was the end of that.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Giotto swallow hard as he walked up the porch of his boyfriend. Nana called him this morning saying Tsuna really needed to see him. Honestly, the blond had no intention of ignoring Tsuna for 5 months. He had tests and exams from practically all his professors. He even was able to work as an intern for two months at the Bovino business enterprises headquarters. It was like a dream. Now, he had to find a way to make it up to the brunet.

Giotto knocked on the brown painted door, he rocked on the heels of his feet. He heard a muffled "I'll be down in a sec!" and the distant sound of feet. The door began to open and the blond's breath caught in his throat. Tsuna's head popped out.

Giotto's orange eyes widened when the door opened further. The brunet stood in the doorway with the same shocked expression as himself. Tsunayoshi wore one of the blond's shirts he had left. The shirt wasn't skin-tight, but it still outlined the boy's enlarged stomach.

"So now you want to talk to me, huh?" the brunet hissed, "For almost five months you haven't talked to me at all and here you are."

Giotto just stood there stunned. Did Tsuna put on all this weight in just 5 months?

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as he clenched his fists. Giotto's small lover launched himself at Giotto. The half-Italian fell back onto the concrete with an angry armful of Tuna. The brunet began to punch his boyfriend's lightly.

"You asshole! How could you! I haven't fucking talked to you in 5 months!" Tsuna cried, dropping his head into the older man's chest.

Giotto sighed. He pulled Tsuna into his arms. "I'm sorry…I don't have a great excuse, but-"

Tsuna began to thrash in his arms as he screamed, "You were cheating on me weren't you!"

"Sh…Stop, I didn't cheat on you. I had exams to study for, and I got to experience being a real business leader." Tsuna sniffed as Giotto whispered into his ear. "I didn't mean to ignore you…I'm sorry, my little Tuna."

Tsuna sniffed again. He looked into the Vongola Primo's orange eyes for any sign of lies. Spotting no sign of dishonesty, Tsuna stood up with a hand on his protruding stomach.

"What happened to you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna bit his lip. He mumbled a sentence that Giotto couldn't understand.

"What did you say, babe?"

Tsuna gulped. "I s-s-said-uh…I, um…I'mpregnantwithyourchild!"

Giotto breathed a "what" before passing out on the porch.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"See, Mom? He passed out." Giotto heard Tsuna say.

"I see this, sweetie. You should have brought him inside the house, before telling him the big news."

"Hey! I just wanted to get this over with! The faster I told him, the faster I can know if I will be raising this brat by myself!" Tsuna yelled.

Giotto rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the couch. Tsunayoshi and Nana were hovering above him. Tsuna's eyes brimmed with tears. Giotto looked down at the large belly in front of him. Tsuna's hand was rubbing circles on it.

"Gio…Are you okay?"

Giotto nodded. "I just need to breathe a bit," he sighed, "You're not really pregnant, are you?"

"Of course I am, you jerk!" Tsuna screeched, "Remember that stupid pill I fucking took! Yeah the shit screwed with my body and you were too horny to fucking realize I had two holes! Now I'm fucking stuck like this!"

"Tsu-"

"No!" the brunet continued to screech, "I'm not fucking finished! You knocked me up! I had to go through two months of trying to get a hold of your stupid, happy ass to tell you this shit! And what do happens when I do tell you! You fucking pass out and ask me if I'm not really pregnant? Do yo-Oh my god!" Tsunayoshi stopped mid sentence. His hand darted to his stomach. "The baby is moving!"

Nana's hand touched her son's stomach also. "Oh my gosh! It really is!"

Giotto reluctantly touched his boyfriend's tummy. Beneath his palm, a light fluttering could be felt. A feeling of guilt began to regurgitate it's way back up the half-Italian's stomach. Was this…his child?

"Is this our child?"

Tsuna nodded. The pregnant boy's hand intertwined with the blond's. "That's our baby moving."

Giotto pulled his lover into his arms. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Giotto's ribs. He sobbed into Giotto's white dress shirt. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Tsuna's teary chocolate eyes met Giotto's watery ones.

"I'm so sorry…I-I should have visited on my off days, or at least call you back…You should have called me when you found out the news," Giotto said with a gentle kiss.

Tsuna shook his head. "I should have called you when I took the pregnancy test that Reborn have me! Kyoko even told me I needed to tell you! Reborn, Byakuran, and Yuni all have been telling me to tell you…I was just so scared you'd leave me."

Giotto kissed Tsuna again. The blond pulled his brunet into his lap, deepening the kiss.

Nana cleared throat. Her face was flushed from watching her son and his boyfriend kiss. She wanted to stop this before Giotto started humping her son into the couch.

That was one mess she did _want _to clean up.

Both boys looked up. Tsunayoshi blushed. Giotto laughed lightly. Tsuna buried his head into Giotto's neck, inhaling his scent. He couldn't describe the smell, but it was sweet yet earthy. It was something Tsuna couldn't get enough of. Giotto never wore cologne, so this was natural. Tsuna sighed in relief. His eyelids were growing heavy. Giotto leaned back, letting Tsuna fall asleep in his arms.

Giotto ran his hand through the mop of cinnamon hair. His little Tuna looked so peaceful sleeping. He was like an angel in Giotto's arms. When his eyes drifted down to the bulge of their baby, he couldn't help but let his pride and his guilt show on his face. He'd gotten a 16 year old pregnant. Not to mention, the 16 year old was male. He could easily got to jail for this. It's statutory rape. If Nana didn't want her son to be in a relationship with him, Giotto could be put in jail in a beat of eye. Though, Giotto was glad the person carrying his child was Tsunayoshi. The chestnut haired boy held a special place in his heart. Giotto had not been with someone before the 2 years of dating Tsuna. Well, when he was 16 he was with his best friend, G. In the end, the two broke up after G cheated on him with a cheerleader. Giotto cherished the relationship with Tsuna. Now, the both had proof. Their child would be the proof that they loved each other. Then, again, they may not be together. He hoped they would though.

Giotto smiled once more. He place a hand on his lover's stomach before falling asleep himself.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Reborn watched from the window. His nephew was curled up with his boyfriend. Both were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. A blonde-haired man stood next to him. His skin was tanned from constantly working outside. He wore a black tank top and an orange jumpsuit hanging off his waist. The man was scowling.

"You're mad that Timoteo made you give your son the pill, aren't you Iemitsu?"

A gruff voice answered, "Hell, yes. Why couldn't we use someone else as the test subject? Like Bianchi's little brother or someone else."

"Timoteo must see some type of potential in the boy."

Iemitsu's grey eyes narrowed. "Why would you say that?"

Reborn looked up at his brother. "The old guy is dying."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in two days straight! D: I had the sudden inspiration to write this by a couple reviews. They made me smile!

So you got two reactions. Giotto passed out and Nana did the maternal thing and tried to help her son. The reactions are far from over. You still have Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru's reactions. Believe me when I say that will be fun. Plus, there is a couple surprise in store. Good or bad, I'm not telling. :p You gotta stay tuned to find out. Bleh Giotto's reaction was kinda flat. :I Srry, he was just too surprised to feel a definite emotion. And that kiss was supposed to be a make-out scene, but I couldn't bring myself to write one.

Did any of you notice Tsuna's mood swings? His hormones were acting up more in this chapter than the last. But then again he was closer to 5 months pregnant now.

**ANYWAY!** Leave a review or two and don't forget to vote in the poll! I need your input!


	5. Chapter 4: Ethereal Passion

**Little Wonders**

By Hunni Bunches of Lucien

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** So, hello, everyone! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Little Wonders. I, Hunni Bunches of Lucien, present the poll results:

**One Boy:** 6

**One Boy, One Girl:** 7

**Two Boys:** 6

**One Girl:** 1

**Two Girls:** 0

So, y'all want one boy and one girl. I closed the poll…For now. B'D Lol.

Y'all are not going to like me after this chapter. I'm sorry, it needed to happen. Plus, can you not expect a 20-year-old dating a 16-year-old to do this? Feel free to hit me or flame. I understand. -runs-

**Warnings:** Violence, cursing, and some nudity.

**Song Inspirations:** "Lithium" by Evanescence, "In Another Life" by the Veronicas, "My Sacrifice" by Creed

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any music that is mentioned in any chapter. I just own the plot and Tsuna's unborn child/children.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 4:** Ethereal Passion

**4 months 3 weeks (19 weeks)**

Tsuna sighed contently as he watched the blond beneath him sleep peacefully. He woken up just minutes ago to see Giotto's arms wrapped around him. At first, he thought telling Giotto about the whole pregnancy was a dream. He woke up and felt no one with him. Then he heard a soft sigh and felt arms shift over his growing belly.

The same belly his mother told him was a bit too big. Of course, knowing every pregnancy is different and her son being male, she told Tsuna to forget everything she said. Tsuna didn't forget it, though. Nana told her son this the same day the brunet told her. Now, he was worrying. The fact that Giotto had very large genes, he was putting on too much weight, or he had more than one baby in the belly was beginning to worry him now. He was so sure that Giotto would have a hard time trying to digest the current news. Tsuna was still trying to process it after about 3 months of knowing. Both of them did not need this. Two or three children that are going to be born soon would be a real strain, mainly on Tsuna. It wasn't like Giotto was going to be there for half of the time.

Tsuna took a deep breath before heaving himself off the soft support of the couch and his lover. Now was not the time to be worrying about such minor things. All he needed to worry about was eating and feeding the spawn inside him. The morning sickness died down about a month. In the mornings to early lunch, the only times his breakfast made its way back up was when he ate too much. Since he started eating a lot more in the past week, the morning sickness just kind of disappeared. He still had it, though. A couple days ago, he had three apples and about 4 bowls of cereal for breakfast alone. So about 2 hours later in his English class, he had to run to the bathroom to throw up the very same breakfast he had just eaten not so long ago. He was lucky that time. He was only in there for about 5 minutes. It was still to early too say that the morning sickness was completely gone. By no means was it gone. It was just momentarily stopped.

The brunet rubbed his stomach. "What to have?" he murmured.

"I'll know what I want."

Tsuna yelped and whipped around. Giotto leaned against the threshold. A smirk tugging at Giotto lips as he admired Tsuna.

"You asshole, you shouldn't do that!" complained Tsuna as he searched through the cupboard.

Giotto wrapped his arms around the brunet. His hands reached his the top of his stomach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Tsuna sniffed before pulling out a box of cereal. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

Giotto kissed Tsuna's cheek. "Tuna."

Tsuna blushed. "I'm being serious! What do you want for breakfast?" Tsuna growled.

Giotto let his head rest on Tsuna shoulder. "I'm being serious, also."

Tsuna let out an exasperated moan. He pushed Giotto's arms off his stomach and walked to the cupboard that held bowls. "If you're serious, don't be a pervert. I'm not sure you will ever be in a humping distance after this," the brunet muttered.

"You can't hate me that much?" Giotto hummed dramatically, "Besides, I have to go. I have school in a couple hours."

Tsuna grumbled and waved the blond off. Giotto sighed, placing a kiss on the brunet's lips.

"I'll see you later, Tsuna."

'_Peculiar…_' Tsuna thought as he watched the blond casually leave. Maybe it was just him, but it felt like everything Giotto was saying was…empty?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A maroon-hair man shut his phone. A dark red burn cover the man's left cheek and part of the left half of his forehead. His burgundy eyes narrowed on his pale bare feet. He was muscular yet lithe after 6 years of college and high school football. He slid his Motorola Razr into the pocket of his faded jeans. He walked back into his bedroom. A woman lay exposed on his bed. The blanket covering her lower half yet did not cover her overly big breasts. She slept silently unaware of her surroundings.

"Hey, Ami!" the man gently shook the woman awake, "Wake up. Someone is about to come over. I don't need you here."

The woman, Ami groan before rolling to the side.

"Ami, wake up," he said firmly. His anger was rising.

Ami just pulled the blanket upwards with a soft moan.

The red-head gritted his teeth. "Ami…"

"Mm, G, I was having such a nice dream," Ami mumbled as she opened her green eyes.

"Just get up, you stupid whore! I have company coming over in fifteen. I don't want you here when he gets here!" G seethed.

Ami flinched before quickly getting out of the comfort of the man's bed. She gathered her purple dress and panties before dashing for the closest bathroom.

G sighed. He reached for the jeans he wore yesterday and threw them in the clothes hamper. He had fifteen minutes to clean up his mess of a house. The man that was coming over was very important. And, he meant _very_ important. Not to mention, the man was an old friend from high school. G began to pick up plastic cups that were left on the carpeted floor of his apartment. The remains of the party that occurred two weeks ago stilled remained on the floor. He had fifteen minutes to clean this all up.

"Che…"

Ami squeaked her goodbyes, slamming the door behind her.

G fell back onto the red leather couch. Why did shit have to happen so early in the morning?

A knock could be heard from the entrance of the red-head's apartment. A grin tugged at his lips as he nearly ran for the door. G twisted the doorknob and pulled it open. A blonde stood there. His orange eyes avoided the entrance.

"Giotto," the red-head whispered, "I can't believe you really came. Do you want to come in?"

Giotto shifted in the spot he stood. "About that, I can't keep this up, G. I found out something real big with my boyfriend. My _only_ boyfriend, that is."

G narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did you just say?" he hissed lowly.

"I said I'm done."

G glared. "Done with what? Dating that fucking brat?"

Giotto flinched. He backed up a bit before speaking up again. "No…I'm still with Tsuna. I'm done having sleeping with you. I missed three months of something I should never left him with. I really need to be there for him," muttered the blonde.

G glared harder, imagining Giotto burning from lasers that shot from his eyes. "You got to be fucking kidding me? We've been fucking for half a year and you pick now to gain a conscience? This why I fucking dumped you when we were in high school!"

Giotto glared back. "Shut up! You don't know any-"

Before Giotto could finish his sentence, G slammed the door.

"Shit," Giotto grumbled.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Yo, Tsuna," Yamamoto called from his locker. Gokudera lean up against the row opposite of the door of the blue containers.

"Ah, hey," Tsuna mumbled dejectedly.

Gokudera raised a silver brow. "What's up, Tenth?"

Tsuna furrowed his brows at the nickname. It was a joke to Gokudera, but somehow it stuck. When Gokudera first met Tsuna in their freshman year of high school, Tsuna had gotten a ten percent on a test. Mr. Hayato Gokudera found it quite amusing and deemed Tsuna, "Tenth" as in "Ten Percent". Ha, that was typical.

"Nothing, really, I talked to Giotto yesterday," said Tsuna.

"'Bout what?" the silver-haired bomber questioned quietly.

Tsuna looked around at the passing students. He probably shouldn't say anything right now. He needed to tell someone. Kyoko was absent because of a family gathering; her brother just returned from a month long boxing camp in Thailand or something. Chrome was being forced to stay with Mukuro, while a very exuberant Byakuran kept bugging him. Apparently, Mukuro needed witnesses for snowy-haired man's sexual harassment. Thus, they were leaving him alone with nobody to talk to.

Tsuna glanced at another student passing. He rubbed the growing bump of his stomach. "Can I tell you at lunch?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked at each other then looked back at the wary brunet. "It's already lunch," they both said in unison.

The brunet laughed nervously, "Then can we find somewhere where no one can hear us talk?"

"There's the old gymnasium. No one uses it anymore," Gokudera offered. The silver head received a weird look from his raven-haired boyfriend. "What? I go there when I want to smoke. The building was condemned after the fire. Since then, the teachers don't ever think of checking over here for missing students."

"Fine then," scoffed Yamamoto, "If you would have told me sooner, we could have used that spot for other uses."

Hayato blushed and lightly punched the raven next to him. "Shut up," he whispered.

Tsuna pulled his binder closer to his body. A rush of adrenaline wracked his body as he felt his heart beat faster. He needed to tell them. He needed someone else to know. Of course, he was scared. He didn't know how they would react. He just needed to stop stringing them along, and to do that, he needed to tell them.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were led by Gokudera toward the direction of the abandoned gym. There were rumors that spread around the school two years ago that an old gym was built on the outskirts of the high school campus, shrouded by a plethora of trees. It was said that it was used for satanic rituals along with drug-induced orgies in the late 60's to early 70's. The rumors were proven wrong when a group of students went searching in those woods. That same group of students came back saying it was just a load of bull.

At least that was what everyone said until then.

Yamamoto grunted as he dodged a pine tree branch that nearly hit his face. Tsuna ducked under it. A look of awe made it on to both of their faces as they laid eyes on the old gymnasium.

It was large with dark, chipped pillars built into each corner of the walls. The walls were a charred and a dirty sepia color. One of the doors was hanging on its side on the bottom hinge. Scorch marks dusted the rusted metal and bits of the broken windows.

"There was a fire 20 years ago, so they had to rebuild the school and they just left this building up," Gokudera informed.

The two nodded as they sat on the remains of a wooden bench. Gokudera squatted on the dirt cover floor.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Tenth?"

Tsunayoshi breathed in. He needed to choose the right words. "So…On my 16th birthday, my uncle gave me this gift, or I should say a pill. Do you know hormone treatments that you can get for procedures if you want to change your gender?" -Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded- "That is pretty much what the pill was, except the hormones were balanced out. At the end of the party, Giotto and I...We kind of...did it.

Both nodded to continue.

"Yeah, well…That pill along with the millions that my uncle gave me when I younger screwed with my body," Tsuna gulped, "About two months later, I-I found out some surprising news that was r-related to t-those pills…I-I found o-o-out that I was p-pregnant…"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto then looked back at Tsuna. He started to giggle before busting out laughing. He feel back on the dirt covered ground, his laughing echoing throughout the worn down building.

"Ha ha ha, Nice one, Tenth!" he snorted, "Now really what's going on?"

Yamamoto sighed. He closed his eyes and spoke softly, "Is this really true, Tsuna?"

The brunet puffed up. "Why would I lie about something like this?" he exclaimed, "I would never. If you have anyone to blame, you can blame my Uncle Reborn and his stupid research center! Even Kyoko and Chrome know I'm not lying!"

Gokudera stiffened where he lay. He glared up at the ceiling. "So, you're telling the truth?"

"Of course," Tsunayoshi whimpered.

The silver-haired boy stood up with a grunt of frustration. He walked over to the whimpering brunet. Gokudera balled his fist up until his knuckles turned white. He loomed over Tsuna for a few minutes. Gokudera's fist then connected with the pregnant brunet's cheek. Tsuna yelped and fell backwards off the bench. A coppery taste filled Tsuna's mouth.

He bit his tongue. Hard.

"I never took you for a liar, Tenth," Gokudera growled and kicked Tsuna's side of the bench.

Yamamoto sat in silence beside an angered Gokudera. He opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. Their eyes met for a split second, and the silver-haired male found himself on the ground with a stinging feeling on the side of his face and a bleeding lip.

The raven hit him. Yamamoto _hit_ him. And Gokudera found it slightly arousing.

"Stop being such a jackass, Gokudera," Yamamoto scolded, "Tsuna told you something he trusts you with, and you punch him. I never took you for a pathetic asshole."

Gokudera glared harder, rubbing the blood off his lip. "You actually believe him? He's a fucking man! Men don't get pregnant! It's impossible!" he yelled dusting off his chained black jeans.

A whimper resounded from Tsuna. "Why would I be putting on so much weight so fast? I know you've been noticing my sudden changes in weight?"

"I don't know! I just thought you were lazing around more than usual! Men aren't meant to be pregnant!" the silver-haired smoker bellowed. Gokudera looked over at Tsuna. The boy was shaking as a faint trace of blood dribbled down his lip. Hayato didn't think that he hit Tenth that hard. He took a minute to breathe. "Look…Did you get a real pregnancy test? As in something like an ultrasound?" he spoke more calmly.

"Oh shit!" shrieked the brunet as he jumped up, "I had an ultrasound to go to like a week ago! Reborn is going to kill me!"

Yamamoto raised hand, after watching the small conversation between friends. "I have a car. I could drive you when you need me to," the raven offered.

Tsuna asked sheepishly, "Do you think we could go now?"

Yamamoto looked on his wrist. '_1:25 pm.'_ he read mentally before speaking. "Yeah, we're already late for seminar. I'm pretty sure Coach wouldn't care if we take you to the hospital."

"I'll come, too…" Gokudera muttered standing up.

Tsuna smiled. "You guys are great!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

G growled as he a brunet walk with his friends to one of kid's car. That brat took away something that took him forever to realize was incredible and special. Now, he was left with nothing. All he had now was an empty place in his heart and the desperate urge to kill the cause of all this. He had such a great urge to kill Giotto's boyfriend, it made his stomach curl in twisted pleasure.

Oh yes, G would get revenge for taking the love of his life. Tsunayoshi Sawada would pay greatly. He just didn't know how, yet.

G eyed the small brunet among his taller friends. Tsuna wasn't anything great to G. Tsuna was nothing compared to the beauty of Giotto. Tsuna had disheveled, plain, chocolate brown hair and eyes. Giotto had blond hair that could be compared to liquid gold and orange eyes that could be compared to flames. Tsuna was thin and lanky, while Giotto was muscular and lithe. Giotto had tantalizing tanned skin that was smooth and rigid in all the right places. Tsuna was a tan, but he had a pasty complexion also. Tsunayoshi was just so plain to G.

That brat did not deserve Giotto.

G looked down the swollen stomach of the boy he hated. He scowled. He did _not_ understand why Giotto had to stay with the fat brat. G observed the way the brunet rubbed his stomach. An evil smirk made it onto his face.

He knew exactly how to get Giotto back.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The ride to the research was longer than usual to Tsuna. It was most likely because of the thick silence that sat between the three and Yamamoto's inability to tell directions. Either way, it was awkward. He wondered if they were going to go in with him. He was more used to either Kyoko or Chrome going with him for each appointment, but Gokudera and Yamamoto were his friends. They were also the only people with him at the moment.

"That's the place," Tsuna mumbled, pointing weakly at a large glass-windowed building.

Yamamoto nodded and turned left into the parking lot adjacent to the building. The security guard stopped the car from entering.

"Hey, Leviathan," the brunet greeted the large man, "I'm here for an appointment with Reborn, Byakuran, and Yuni."

Leviathan nodded and opened the gate to the parking lot. Yamamoto continued to drive until he found a parking space relatively close to the building. A sign was placed in front of that parking space.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Yamamoto chuckled, "Looks like you uncle gave you your own parking space, Tsuna."

'For the **Pregnant** nephew of Reborn Sawada' was what it said. Tsuna groaned and slammed the door of Yamamoto's 2003 Toyota Camry. Reborn was coming up with a million ways to make his nephew angry. All of the attempts were quite effective.

The three walked along the sidewalk toward the building in silence. As they approached the building, two guys walked down in the sidewalk. A blonde-haired one had his arm around a green-haired boy. The green-haired boy was flushed with a blank expression. The blond next to him was smirking as his mop of blond hair covered his eyes.

"Ah, it's Tsunayoshi," the green-haired boy said.

The smirk on the blond's lips disappeared and he turned to Tsuna. "It is, Froggie."

Tsuna nodded towards the couple. "Hello, Fran; Belphegor. Did you two get the pills you wanted?"

Fran nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Belphegor cut him off.

"Of course we got those pills. It was because the Prince wanted them, so the Prince got them," he stated matter-of-factly, his smirk back on his lips.

"Which one did the asshole give you?" wondered the brunet.

"I asked for the storm-" Fran started.

"-but the Prince wanted my Froggie to be the one. Because I am a Prince, I got my way. We got the mist pills," Belphegor finished.

Tsuna nodded. "Well, that is great to hear. How long will you be on the pill, Fran?"

"Five months, at least and a year, at most," Fran informed, "That's what they said."

A cough was heard from Gokudera and the three talking turned to him.

Gokudera was scowling, as per usual. "Tsuna, we are here for your appointment, not for you to talk to people."

Tsuna sighed. He said goodbye to the couple before returning to his friends. The brunet met Belphegor and Fran after Reborn introduced him to them. They were looking for a way to have a baby without having to adopt or impregnating a surrogate mother. The two had heard from their friend, Squallo that the research center was looking for more test subjects to test the different versions of the pill. Belphegor made sure to drag Fran along with him to discuss the pill. They both had to go through blood tests to see which pill matched with their bodies. All they had to worry about then was which one was going to be the one pregnant.

The three entered the building after Tsuna greeted exiting groups of people. A red-haired teen walked passed the group of three, his right eye was bruised with a purple ring and his lip bleeding.

"Fifteen-year-old Enma…Damn, I can't believe they finally got the pill to work," Tsuna muttered.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other nervously. '_What have we gotten ourselves into?_' they both thought. They followed Tsunayoshi into an elevator and the brunet pushed the button for the fifth floor.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Stupid Tsuna, you're late. You're very late," Reborn sneered. He placed his coffee cup on his desk. "I hope you have an excuse, because Yuni is prepared to kill you. I'll even help her if I have to."

Tsuna flinched. "I told, um, Giotto. I told him about the baby."

Reborn nodded and walked out of his office.

The room was silent for the whole time Reborn was gone. The only sound was the crumpling of the paper on the chair Tsuna rested in.

Reborn returned ten minutes with Byakuran, Yuni, and their usual ultrasound machine. Byakuran seemed to be in high spirits as usual, while Yuni stood next to him, her usual frown on her face. Tsuna found it quite funny how the two could be such great friends yet they were complete opposites. Byakuran always seemed to be happy and optimistic. Yuni, on the other hand, was the more pessimistic of the two. He didn't know a lot of the details, but Dino told him it was because Yuni's mother died when she was twelve.

"Tsu~Na~Yoshi!" Byakuran sang joyfully, "It's been three weeks since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, it has. Why is that?" the black-blue woman asked, curiosity and amusement lighting up her eyes.

"He told his boyfriend the big news," Reborn answered for the brunet, "I'm guessing they've been fucking like horny rabbits for the whole time."

Tsuna blushed. "No…I've also had school to worry about and the intense hunger. I've told my two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto also."

Gokudera grunted and Yamamoto waved.

Yuni blinked a couple times, studying them. "You two are a couple, aren't you?"

Gokudera glared at her. "That's none of your business, bitch."

Yuni looked down to Reborn. "Can we just get the ultrasound machine in here?"

Reborn nodded and signaled for Byakuran to get the machine.

Tsuna fidgeted on the paper bed as he watched the machine enter the room. He breathed in once again. The deep breathing was proving to be unhelpful. He couldn't calm himself down with anymore. He used that method to many times for it to work now. The machine was placed beside the chair sat in.

The snowy-haired man plugged the machine into the outlet behind the machine. He looked back up at Tsuna. "You know the deal."

Tsuna flushed and pulled up his school shirt, revealing the prominent bump on his stomach. He slid the hem of his pants low enough to reach the end of the bump. Byakuran squeezed the bottle of gel on the ultrasound wand then lowered the wand onto the brunet's stomach. Tsuna winced and closed his eyes.

He felt an ominous feeling of cruel doubt. He could feel it in his finger tips. It made his stomach roll as the ultrasound wand roamed the small bump. What if he was expecting twin? What would Giotto think? Giotto seemed a little hesitant this morning, only a day after Tsuna told the blond. What if he decided to bail just because he might be carrying twins?

The sound of his pulse lightly reverberating in the room only made the hole deeper. He could imagine the ideas he had for the future slip from his grasp. He gripped the paper cover of the chair when the wand picked up the loud sound of the heartbeat of the little life in his stomach. The tears began to build behind his closed lid as he listened the heartbeat longer. The small sound of a whimper passed his lips quietly, relishing the feeling that currently passed through his body.

An awkward feeling of joy, pride, doubt, and fear all mingled into one.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, jerking his gaze to his friends before the screen. Gokudera looked frozen where he sat. His face was expressionless while he stared at the small screen. Yamamoto seemed to grin slightly. The brunet could see the ideas that were running in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn started, "we are proud to tell you that you are expecting two healthy twins; a girl and a boy."

Tsuna turned his eyes to the screen. Two barely visible blobs were present on the gray lit screen. They blended into the background of what seemed to be his reformed abdomen. The tears didn't slide down his cheeks like he expected them too, but instead a ghost of a smile. He always would feel sick to his stomach at the thought of being a pregnant male, but at the sound of the heartbeats of his babies, all the anger and hate seemed to dissolve.

How could two blobs affect him so?

Tsunayoshi looked to his friends. "I told you I was telling the truth."

Gokudera didn't answer. He was two busy staring at the screen.

"Do you think we could a thing of those pills?" Yamamoto chuckled, "Those things would come in handy in a couple of years."

The silver haired smoker punched Yamamoto on the shoulder, a prominent blush on his cheeks. "Like Hell will I ever take those pills for you, you stupid bastard!" he growled out.

"I knew it! You two are a couple!" Yuni piped in, pumping her fist in the air, "You owe me twenty dollars, Byakuran!"

Byakuran moaned in displeasure, "Yeah right, the moment I give twenty dollars is the day I'll get a date with my Pineapple Head."

Tsuna laughed, "Y'know, I could set that up? Mukuro would do just about anything for me!"

Yuni's sickly sweet smile at the statement disturbed Byakuran. "Anything to get me twenty dollars!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsuna pushed the gate open feeling ten times better than he did that morning. The ultrasound went better than expected and the majority of his friends now knew that he was expecting. As he walked up the cement pathway, he heard the sound of his mother's shrill giggling and the familiar, booming laugh of a man. His mood darkened quickly. He knew that laugh. That laugh happened to disappear over a year ago for a "business trip" to Italy.

Ha, right.

Tsuna grudgingly pushed open the wooden door. In the dining room, a mess of short blonde hair could be seen.

"Ah, Tsuna," Nana greeted cheerfully as usual, "Look who's back from Italy!"

The blond haired person turned around. Tsuna's caramel eyes met his father's equally caramel ones. A smile came onto the man's face at the sight of his son.

"Tsuna, it's so great to see you!" Iemitsu boomed, standing up. He walked up to his son and pulled the smaller brunet into a tight hug. "You've grown so much! And, you've put on more weight!"

"H-hey, Dad," Tsuna greeted, awkwardly patting his father on the back, "When did you get back?"

"An hour ago!" Nana answered, making a plate of food for Tsuna.

Tsuna's father let him go, heading back to his spot at the table. "So, I've heard from your mother and my brother that you've finally became a man!"

The brunet coughed, "You could say that."

"Yeah, and your brother has been playing with your son's body!" Nana huffed, handing the plate to her son, "Tsuna's pregnant, y'know! That's why he's put on all that weight!"

"Ah, so that's what Reborn meant! I didn't know he would give the pill to Tsuna!" the blond man laughed nervously.

Tsuna glared at the man. "Uncle Reborn has been giving me those pills for the last 10 years. You had to know something!" seethed Tsuna.

Iemitsu shook his head, stuffing his mouth with breaded shrimp. "Thought they were vitamins!" he said swallowing.

The brunet boy scoffed. "And I'm not a pregnant male…" he mumbled under his breath.

Nana glared at him. "Tsuna," she scolded him quietly.

Tsuna waved his hand dismissively. Of course his mother would stick up for his father. They were _in love_ after all. The brunet looked down at his plate. Mashed potatoes and gravy, baked chicken, peas, steamed carrots, macaroni-and-cheese, broccoli, and corn were present on his plate. He stared at the plate. Something was missing on here.

"Mom, do we have any chocolate syrup and relish?" Tsuna abruptly questioned.

Nana blinked a couple times. "W-why?" she stuttered.

"I want to put it on my food."

"Er, check the fridge…" she stuttered once more.

Tsuna jumped up from where he was seated and nearly ran to the refrigerator. He opened the white polished door. Checking the side of the door, he spotted the relish on the first row. Right below, it the chocolate syrup was right behind the mustard. He grabbed the mustard and syrup, placing them on the counter as he reached for the relish with one of his free hands. He carried the bottles back to the now silent table. He squeezed the bottle of chocolate syrup onto his mashed potatoes, peas, and macaroni-and-cheese. He pushed the top back onto the bottle then replaced it with the mustard bottle. He removed the top then squeezed the bottle over the small amount of carrots and broccoli. He repeated the same procedure as the chocolate syrup and replace the bottle with the jar of relish. He unscrewed the cap on the jar and picked up his spoon. The brunet scraped out the green contents onto his chicken, macaroni-and-cheese, and mashed potatoes. He licked the spoon before placing it back on the table. He picked up the lid and screwed it back on. He placed it back in it's spot and picked up his fork. He took a spoonful of mashed potatoes, lifting it up to his mouth. He smiled as he chewed the cucumber pieces.

Nana and Iemitsu just stared in disgust. Was this the start of his craving?

"Haha! Lambo's big brother is a fatty!" the five-year-old brother of Tsuna cried rushing into the dining room.

Tsuna flushed, throwing the empty rice bowl at his brother. "I'm not fat!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** So, ch'yah. I'm like an asshole. . I can even update on time. I blame my Literature and History class. I've been spending six hours on projects off and on that I can't find the time to write. Plus we may be moving soon. There is also my Writer's Block.

If I messed up on Iemitsu's eyes, I'm sorry! I couldn't find a decent picture that showed his eye color solidly.

By the way, I fucking love writing clichés. So take that, ch'yah.

More drama next chapter as Iemitsu and Tsuna get into a bigger argument and the beginning of a confrontation!


	6. Chapter 5: Meaningless Maps

**Little Wonders**

By Luna Used Yaoi Rawr

2010-2011

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Uhh, sorry for the late update. I've just been really busy. Life has really gotten in the way. Gosh, I think I've hit a road block with this story. I honestly did not know what to write for this particular situation, but I really wanted to update. So if you hate it, kiss my ass.

**Warnings:** Murderous!Tsuna, language, and other stuff when you read on. Tsuna is a very hormonal boy. V _ V

**Disclaimer:** I no own, so I'd like to keep the money I have.

**Song Inspiration:** "Maps (Joey Sturgis Remix") by Let's Get It, "Farewell at the Foot" from Clannad OST

**Additional Notes:**

Gamma was stationed at a base when he met Yuni. : )

I've been to Walter Reed. It's in Maryland. They can do one hell of a job with soldiers, as well as Bethesda Navy Medical Center, also in Maryland. Walter Reed is just better known.

Tsuna is quoting Innocent High by Blood on the Dance Floor, because I couldn't help but quote that when the teacher gave him detention.

Also, although I do not support abortion, I'm not trying say that abortion is bad. I'm trying to say that if Tsuna had an abortion, how would that affect him? How would that hurt him? How will that make him happy?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 5:** Meaningless Maps

**22 weeks (5 months, 2 weeks)**

A couple things Tsuna could say about pregnancy were:

One, the mood swings managed to make everyone angry.

Two, the cravings were driving him nuts.

Three, the babies fluttering around is quite annoying when you are trying to sleep.

Four, the father could not spend even a few little minutes around him during pregnancy.

Tsuna should not have been complaining. He had so many people supporting his decision to go through this unplanned and once impossible miracle. Yet, he was.

Then again, Giotto Ieyatsu had yet to show his face in the Sawada residence. Be it out of guilt or him being busy, it still managed to add to the stress of Tsuna's life.

Giotto still had not been to an ultrasound. He still did not know that he was expecting twins.

Not like Tsuna told him anything yet.

The poor pregnant brunet would rather tell his boyfriend of two years in person rather than leave a message on his voicemail. Giotto might not even listen to the damn thing.

Tsuna growled loudly in his seventh period class. '_Maybe that's why the asshole never called me. He never bothered to listen to my _urgent _messages,'_ he thought dryly, '_Maybe I should walk into that apartment with Gokudera and kick his ass…Yeah, I'll do that.'_

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, you're needed in the Student Affairs Office. You have an early dismissal," the voice of his teacher interrupted his scheming.

Abruptly, Tsuna slammed his chair with a loud hiss. "Do you think I fucking care! I was in the middle of scheming death. So just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" he yelled, watching his fellow classmates tense.

"SAO, now," he spoke firmly pointing to the door.

"Whatever, I don't care…" the brunet seethed quietly. He kicked his desk before picking his stuff up. As he left the classroom, the teacher stopped him.

"By the way, you have a month's detention for speaking to me in such a way."

"Meh, 'Don't need detention, I'm the snitch. After school, make me your…'" he quoted, slamming the door behind him.

The halls of Nanimori High School were relatively empty, except for a passing student or teacher. It was quiet with the soft rumbling of kids in their classes. It calmed and relaxed the brunet, who was stomping his way down the hallway in a fit of hormonal rage. He now was thinking of ways to kill both Giotto and his teacher.

'_A month's detention, my ass!'_ he screamed in his mind as he slammed open a hallway door.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

When Tsuna reached the Student Affairs Office, Reborn and the others were lounging on the chairs in front of the office. Yuni had her head rested on Byakuran's shoulder. Her black hair, which usually left down, was in a short ponytail. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were distant.

"What happened, Yuni?" Tsunayoshi asked, his anger gone and worry filling his voice.

Yuni looked up at the pregnant brunet. Tears welled up her in eyes as she looked at him. "M-My boyfriend, G-Gamma…He joined the a-army five y-years ago. We met 3 years ago, and then they shipped h-him off a-a year ago," she sobbed. "I just found out, last night that he back at Walter Reed. He-he…He was-" she let out a loud sob, hiding her face in Byakuran's shoulder- "He was shot in the leg, then his shoulder and lung!" she cried.

"They told her, he was in critical condition," Byakuran finished for her, "She can't get any work days off to see him."

Tsuna lowered his eyes. "I hope he gets well, soon…" He could not say anymore. He really had no right to. Tsuna never met the man. So, how could he comfort her if he didn't know him? One thing he sure he knew. If Giotto were in the same position as Gamma, Tsuna would give his job up in heartbeat to stay by his side through this. He briefly wondered why Yuni did not just quit her job, but dismissed it. She had her reasons.

Then the thought of Giotto in the hospital nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Look what you did, Yuni," Byakuran snipped meanly, "You up and made the poor boy cry!"

"Shut up, you asshole!" she cried.

"Let's just go, you two, before we're escorted out by campus security," Reborn finally spoke up.

The two glared at each other, before turning away.

"Come on, Stupid Tsuna," Reborn sighed, "You have another ultrasound we need to get done."

Tsunayoshi nodded. He watched his uncle walk away before following him. Today was his last day of school. He was lucky Reborn had a little mercy on him and decided to let him stay in school for two weeks past the original date he was supposed to leave.

That was it, though.

After that day, the famous child prodigy, Reborn himself, would teach Tsuna. Try having a teacher with such high standards as Reborn.

Talk about impossible.

The brunet sighed as he squeezed between Yuni and Byakuran in the backseat. '_I'll have Yamamoto and Gokudera bring the rest of my stuff home later,_' he thought dully.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The ultrasound went normal as always. Yuni explained to him that stressing himself out could be dangerous at this point. It would not be as dangerous as the first trimester, but the second one was still highly dangerous. His body was gaining weight. Namely, his abdominal area would be expanding in a way it's was not made to grow. In the end, they had to watch for any complications. If anything went wrong at this point, Tsuna could potentially lose his life and his unborn children.

Tsuna shivered at the thought. Though he loved his unborn children, he wouldn't die for them. After all, this whole pregnancy was a fluke that Reborn decided to experiment with for the brunet's whole life.

'_Correction, you and Giotto created the children; Reborn just made it possible.'_

Tsuna opened the door to his house as Lambo collided with his knee. Losing his balance, Tsuna began to fall back. He fell into someone's arms. He glanced up, meeting the mismatched gaze of Rokudo Mukuro.

"Careful there, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckled, "You wouldn't want to harm precious cargo, now would you?"

Tsuna stood up and pushed the navy haired male's arms off him. "Right about now, it's a risk I'm willing to take if that stupid asshole doesn't call."

Mukuro frowned then smirked. "Maybe he's moved onto bi-skinnier and better things? Kufufufu…I hope not, for your sake."

The brunet glared. "What the fuck do you want?"

Mukuro faked a look of hurt. "Oh Tsunayoshi, who says I'm not here to drop Chrome off?" the navy blue haired boy droned on.

"Then, where is Chrome?"

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you for a little bit about something…important…" Mukuro muttered, glaring.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Mukuro had a faint blush and he averted his glare to the ground.

Whoa, Rokudo Mukuro was blushing.

He was actually _blushing._

That is something Tsuna never expected to happen in his doorway.

Nana finally made an appearance with holding a teary-eyed Lambo. "Tsuna, what happened? Why is Mukuro here?" she questioned.

"Nothing, Mom, you don't have to worry about it!" Tsuna growled out, "Mukuro, here, was just about to leave. Weren't you, Mukuro?"

Mukuro blinked a couple times before answering. "No, actually, I have something I really need to talk to you about."

Nana sighed wearily before retreating into the room she came from, not wanting to deal with her son's emotion explosion. Of course, she couldn't exactly punish the young brunet for his attitude. He had a valid excuse as to why he even mouthed off to her and his father. That excuse being hormones.

Tsuna watched as the navy haired male paced in the hallway.

"What did you want to talk about? I have stuff to do." '_More like, I need people to kill.'_ Tsuna mentally bellowed.

Mukuro stopped his pacing. He looked over to Tsuna hesitantly. He looked at the floor. "It's about…Byakuran and me."

"Hum, is that so?"

Mukuro pulled Tsuna by the wrist to the closest room: the family room. The navy blue haired male didn't want Tsunayoshi's mother hearing this. He didn't want her to lower her view of him.

"Byakuran and I had sex, yesterday!" he whispered quickly.

Tsuna barely made out what his companion said. His caramel eyes widened in shock and slight disgust. "Seriously," he muttered in disbelief, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Mukuro gritted out, pacing. "I remember him coming over to the hideout, with his usual shitty come-ons. I mean really, what type of come-on is 'You're wearing pants, that's hot'? But anyway, he had alcohol, a lot of alcohol. He had vodka, rum, whisky, gin, tequila, sake, brandy, you name it he had a bottle of it. About three hours later, we all were pretty shit-faced drunk. That included M.M, Chikusa, Ken, and a couple assholes Byakuran brought. I think two were named Dino and Spanner. I don't know, I can barely remember who the fuck was there.

"After another couple hours of drinking, we could barely comprehend anything. I'm surprised none of us have alcohol poisoning; we had like two bottles left after that. Byakuran was getting pretty touchy, and I hadn't had a good fuck in _months_. So…when I woke up the next morning, I realized that I had slept with him, that I had a bitch of a hangover, and my ass hurt…bad." Mukuro finished the story with a sigh. "I still have that headache!"

Tsuna put his hand over his mouth, preventing his muffled laughs to surface. "Is…that…why Byakuran was in such a bad mood? He was hung-over?"

"Shit if I know. I ran after I woke up to both of us naked."

Tsuna frowned. "Have you talked to him?"

Mukuro snorted, "Do you really think I would talk to him? I had sex with a man who drives me nuts! Plus, I _bottomed_. When have you seen me bottom in any 'relationship' I've had?"

"Uh, dude, I barely know you. I've known you for about a year. I don't know anything about your relationships."

Mukuro growled, "Can you just give some damned advice?"

"Why ask me?" Tsuna deadpanned, sitting down on the couch behind him.

Mukuro glowered down at him and snapped, "Well excuse me if I wanted to know something from someone who _always_ is on bottom in a relationship!"

Tsuna stood up, his mouth open as if he was offended. "Excuse me, I do not always bottom!"

"I don't see Giotto pregnant, now do I?"

Tsuna glared. He was pissed. The navy blue haired male managed to push a button that should not be pushed right now. Tsuna's caramel gaze darkened with anger. "Get. The. Hell. Out." He growled.

"What?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Tsuna yelled.

Mukuro sighed, "Come on, Tsunayoshi. You know I didn't mean I like that!"

"I know what you meant, now get the fuck out of my house before I kill you!" the brunet yelled pushing Mukuro out of the family room. "I don't want to see your fucking face! Go whine to Byakuran about your shitty love life with him! I'm done with you and your stalking, your constant problems, and I'm done seeing your face around my house! I just…I just…" Tsuna began to waver in his yelling, tears filling his eyes. "I just want to talk to Giotto for goddamn five minutes about the fucking fact we are having twins!"

Ignoring the fact that he was just yelling at him, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Mukuro crying into the older male's shirt. Mukuro cautiously patted Tsuna on the head in a desperate attempt in comfort. Mukuro guessed it was hormones and that it wouldn't be long before Tsuna was yelling at him again, but he, in the meantime, needed to comfort the brunet.

"What happened with Giotto now?" Mukuro quietly wondered, bringing the sobbing brunet to the couch.

"I f-found out that we are having twins, and I've been trying to get ahold of him to tell him the news for the past three weeks I've known," he sobbed, "He just won't answer! It's scaring me that he doesn't want them"-Tsuna cried a little harder-"and if he doesn't want them, I'm not sure I'm going to keep them!"

Mukuro froze where he was. Did he mean—"Are you talking about abortion?"

Tsuna nodded into Mukuro shirt.

Mukuro could understand that if the children weren't wanted that Tsunayoshi shouldn't keep them, but he couldn't picture Tsunayoshi get an abortion. The fact that Tsunayoshi would have to face needles would have scared him away the moment he walked into that place. If the brunet had the will power (which he probably would have from the hormones), Mukuro wondered what would happen to Tsunayoshi afterwards. His friend, M.M had no problems with them considering the girl got one almost every month. Then again, M.M had no heart in her.

What about Tsunayoshi?

He could say that Tsunayoshi was very emotional. He was scared easily. He would feel guilt for even slightly hurting a friend. He was easily pleased. Every emotion could be seen often on Tsunayoshi's face, maybe except anger. It took a lot to anger Tsunayoshi when he wasn't affected by pregnancy hormones.

So, what would happen to Tsunayoshi's emotional and mental stability?

Mukuro could only guess that Tsuna would break up with his blond boyfriend and then keep to himself for the next month or so.

"—I do?"

Mukuro snapped out of his reverie and stared at the brunet for a couple seconds.

"What did you say?" he asked lamely.

Tsuna pushed away from Mukuro with a groan. "I asked what I should do."

Mukuro closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. "Tsuna, you can't ask me for what you should do about the fate of _your_ children. I'm not the father. If I was, then hell, we'd be married before you could blink your eye—"

"Then you're their father."

Mukuro choked on his own saliva at the sudden statement. He looked at Tsuna. The brunet had a determined pout on his face. Gosh, he could feel his pants tightening. The way Tsuna's full lips curved and the way his eyes looked so set on his decision made Mukuro aware of the reason why he had a crush on the Tsuna.

"T-Tsunayoshi, you can't suddenly make that decision!" Mukuro stammered. "You need to talk to Giotto about this before you make me their father!"

Tsuna stood up abruptly. He pulled Mukuro up a couple seconds afterwards. "You got a car?"—Mukuro nodded hesitantly—"Good, we're driving to Giotto's!"

Tsuna stomped out of the family room, slipping his tennis shoes on, and opening the door. Mukuro slowly followed, making a detour for the kitchen.

"Nana, help me!" the navy blue haired male whined falling to his knees.

Nana looked up from the magazine she was reading. She smiled sweetly and questioned, "What's wrong, Mukuro? Is Tsuna becoming too much to handle?"

"Yes, and now he wants us to go to Giotto's to tell the man that I'm the new father of his children!"

Nana looked down to Lambo who was asleep in her lap. "Oh dear, I wouldn't keep Tsuna waiting."

"I know, but what do I do? I can't face that man if Tsunayoshi is going to tell him that he isn't the father anymore!"

Nana sighed wearily and stood up. She walked to the counter where her purse was leisurely sitting. She unzipped the cream colored back and pulled out a bottle. She walked towards Mukuro and placed the bottle between the two of them.

Mukuro stared at the bottle incredulously and sneered. "_Pepper spray, _what good is _pepper spray_?"

Nana smiled, despite Mukuro rude attitude. "You never know. It could save your life!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Haha…Sorry for the late update…This chapter was longer than this, but I couldn't think of anything to write for the rest of the chapter, so that will be for next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Irreversible Mistakes

**Little Wonders**

_By Cannibalistic Fury (Has anyone noticed I change my username a lot?)_

_2010-2012_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**Warnings:** Language, hormonal pregnant boys, bad writing, and other stuff.

_**ALSOOOOO**_: Pre-warning, as of this chapter, I don't know where this story is going. So, unfave, un-alert, flame me, I don't care. It's not up the the usual standard I want and it's actually shorter than most.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Song Inspirations:** "Eastern Homes and Western Hear" by Day At The Fair, "Sorry..." by All Star Weekend, "Who Are You Now" by Sleeping With Sirens, "Unison" by Quoth the Raven, and "Stay Together For the Kids" by Blink-182.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 6:** Irreversible Mistakes

_**22 Weeks (5 months, 2 Weeks)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was freaking _livid_.

Rokudo Mukuro was scared. Legitimately scared. Just what was he scared for?

Well, his life, if the seething, hormonal and pregnant minor next him had anything to do with it.

Mukuro nervously merged into the right lane, glancing at the brunet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mukuro questioned, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Tsuna grunted as he shifted in the passenger seat. He rested a hand on this stomach and clawed the arm rest with the other. Glaring out of the corner of his eye, he kept silent. Tsuna was sure and he was determined.

He was determined to at least have a fucking conversation with his baby daddy. If it was one-sided, even better. The brunet didn't want to hear one excuse pass Giotto's lips. If he even tried, Tsuna was pretty sure he would be on the verge of murder.

Tsuna was pretty sure Mukuro was thinking that he was over reacting. Maybe he was, but something clicked in Tsuna's mind. When Mukuro said he would marry the brunet in a heartbeat, it made Tsuna think, "why hadn't Giotto asked him to marry him." Maybe his hormones contributed to him blowing everything out of proportions, but the question kept bugging him and bugging him. Maybe he rushed to call Mukuro the father of his kids. Maybe he rushed a lot of things.

Tsuna didn't have the time to rethink his decision.

He just want to know.

If that was a problem, then Giotto could kiss their relationship good-bye. Tsunayoshi Sawada had enough left of his pride as a man to know that a man who can't take responsibility is not worth staying with. The brunet also knew he deserved better than that scum.

He would get better, too, _god dammit!_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mukuro parked the car into the closest free space. He looked over at Tsunayoshi, who was unbuckling his seatbelt. The illusionist still didn't think this was a good idea, but Mukuro knew that Tsuna didn't value this opinion in the least bit.

As the brunet reached to open the passenger door, Mukuro coughed. Caramel eyes glance at him, any anger seemingly gone.

"Tsuna, I'm just going to ask once more," Mukuro started, "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Tsuna scoffed. "Of course I do! Quit asking me that, I'm tired of it!"

Mukuro sighed as he face-palmed. "I'm just asking, because his answers might not be ones you are hoping for."

Tsuna glared then slammed the car door open. He looked back at Mukuro. "You think I don't know that!" he hissed, sliding to the side of the seat. "Believe me, Rokudo Mukuro, I have run almost every possibility through my head. Don't take me for an idiot." The brunet wrapped an arm around his bump and pushed himself out of the car. "I just need someone to believe in me, right now; not patronise me."

Mukuro sighed as he watched the pregnant boy walk up the side-walk to the apartment building in front of them. This was definitely not a good idea. Mukuro unbuckled his own seatbelt and got out of his car. He locked it and followed Tsuna into the building.

The apartment building wasn't bad, but Mukuro didn't care for the details, considering that a hormonal teenager was currently raging his way up five levels and no elevator. Which floor Giotto lived on was pretty predictable, too.

The fifth floor, in the apartment farthest away from the the stair case.

So, by the time both Tsuna and Mukuro reached that fifth floor, Mukuro was laying on the top of the staircase, heaving for air. Tsunayoshi, however, was still stomping along the hall. Mukuro watched as the brunet stopped about a yard away from Giotto's door and in front of the window to the brunet's boyfriend's apartment.

After finally getting enough of breath, Mukuro pushed himself off of the cement ground. He started walking towards the apartment. When he was about 2 feet away from Tsuna, the brunet turned around and rush passed Mukuro, pushing him in the process.

And, Mukuro didn't miss the tears that were shedding from Tsuna's eyes.

The navy haired man walked up to the window, his cheeks flushing as he turned to the window.

Giotto Ieyasu was a dead man, for sure.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Iemitsu Sawada knew he wasn't the best father in the world. He probably wasn't a good father at all, judging from the indifference and resentment he found in his own son.

He really knew that.

He's known it since the first time he was called off to work since Tsuna's birth, which just happened to be two weeks after Nana was released from the hospital. Iemitsu was gone for three years. When he got back, his own son didn't even recognise who Iesmitsu was to him.

Boy, did that hurt.

Soon, Tsunayoshi did recognise him...but as the man who could barely spend a week with his family. With all the resentment Tsuna held, Iemitsu just felt more and more guilty.

However, when Tsuna came home from seeing Giotto and he was in tears, Iemitsu knew it was that time to act like a father.

Giving Nana a kiss, Iemitsu set off on his mission.

The mission in question being to personally skin that dead-beat-ass-hole-who-knocked-up-his-son alive.

...And, maybe give him a good scolding.

Even if Iemitsu hated the younger blond, Giotto was the father of Iemitsu's grandchildren and Iemitsu didn't want Giotto making the same mistakes, causing the unborn children to hate their father the same way Tsuna hated him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

At eight O' nine in the evening, Tsuna's father stood in front of that apartment and banged his fist on the wooden door as hard as he could. After three rounds of pounding on the door, Iemitsu heard locks being unlocked and saw a dishevelled blonde head peeking out of the crack of the door.

"What the hell are you doing banging on my door?" Giotto gritted out, angrily.

Iemitsu frowned but a little pleased that the younger blond was mad. Pushing the door open forcefully, the older blond walked into Giotto's home. "You know, if I knew you were such an ass-hole, I'd never let Tsunayoshi date you in the first place," he started, looking over at Giotto.

"What?"

Iesmitsu glared, continuing to speak, "You know why. I just want to know what you did to my son!"

Giotto flinched but gave him a hesitant smile. "Besides the obvious, sir?"

Iemitsu nodded.

"Nothing, sir."

The older blonde let out a spiteful laugh. "Then, why did he come _crying_ after visiting _you_?"

Giotto's eyes widened as he froze in his place. Worry began to paint his features. "When..." the younger blonde began, "W-when did he come over?"

"About two hours ago."

Iemitsu watched as a blush bloomed on tan cheeks. "T-t-two hours a-ago? I-I...Tsuna...I did...I d-didn't see Tsunayoshi, two hours ago," Giotto stuttered as he began to pace across his carpet. "He came to see me?"

The question wasn't addressed to anyone in particular, but it worried Iemitsu a bit.

Iemitsu was even more curious when shocked realisation crossed the younger blond's face. Giotto mumbled "shit" before pushing passed Iemistu, and practically running into his room. Sighing, Iemitsu followed him. He was about enter the room, when he saw a flash of red.

"What do you mean he saw us?" an unknown red head sneered from Giotto's bed.

Giotto answered him with an exasperated groan. "I mean, Tsunayoshi saw us having...you know..." he said, the words dying as he spoke. The blush soon returned to his cheeks.

"Having sex?" the redhead replied?

"Yeah, that."

It was that moment that Iemitsu Sawada saw red.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Author's Note: Wow, it's been over a year since I updated this. I'm so sorry, if anyone actually missed. This story took a turn that I couldn't figure out how to fix and the fact that my writing was horrible and I had this horrid case of writer's block.

So, if I can get enough inspiration, the next chapter should be out relatively soon.

Sorry, once again!


	8. Chapter 7: Dead Misery

_**Little Wonders**_

_By Cannibalistic Fury_

2010-2012

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Warnings:** Language, angst, shitty violence (Sorry if it's not what you expected. I suck at writing violence...), smut of the GxGiotto kind, and my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. Sorry.

**Song Inspirations**: "The Resolution" by Jack's Mannequin, "Misery" by the Maine, "Vademonium" by Hawthorne Heights, "Bleed For You" by Hidden In Plain View, "Fed Up" by AM Text, "When We First Kissed" by Hellogoodbye, and a bunch others. O w O

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 7:** Dead Misery

_**22 weeks (5 months, 3 weeks)**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Giotto let out a breathy laugh as a blush dusted Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna buried his head in the nape of his boyfriend's neck, smiling a bit. He snuggled closer into the blond as Giotto's arms wrapped around him._

_This is where he belonged, in these arms, swimming in this love._

_Tsuna's smile grew and closed his eyes, taking in the smell of Giotto's cologne. _

_If only he could stay in these arms for ever._

Tsunayoshi sobbed, squeezing his pillow closer to his body. He ignored the harsh fluttering of the twins, gasping for air as a sob tore from his lips. The tears burned and his heart hurt felt like it was being ripped apart as the memories continued to flood his mind.

_God_, why did this have to happen...?

_The flurry of butterfly kisses left a pleasant sensation on his skin as the blond lifted Tsunayoshi's shirt. Tsuna gasped, his grip on blond locks tightening ever so slightly with the feeling of pale lips brushing over his skin._

_Giotto pressed his lips against the brunet's as his hands roamed soft skin. "I love you," he mumbled into the kiss. Tan fingers hooked onto to denim, slowly sliding the fabric down slim hips. "God...I love you..."_

Tsuna let another sob wrack his body. His mind rejected any protest, letting the memories flow. Every sweet moment of their relationship played like a film.

Why did it have to hurt _so_ much?

Why did Tsuna have to _love_ him so much?

"_I love you, Tsuna."_

"_I love you."_

"_You don't know how much I love you, Tsunayoshi..."_

"_I'll love you forever, Tsuna..."_

Every sweet "I love you" rang like a sickeningly sweet song in his mind.

Tsuna just wanted it to stop. He didn't want to care. He wanted to believe he knew this was going to happen. He wanted to believe that he knew that Giotto wasn't going to stay with him, even though Tsuna was pregnant. He wished that he didn't hope that Giotto was going to stay with him. He just wanted to _believe_ in that sliver of hope_._

But, it hurt so god-damn more than it was supposed to.

It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he was being punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning.

_Tsuna froze as he watched Giotto bent over his end-table, an unknown redhead leaning over him. His hands on Giotto's hips, his own thrusting into the blond. Tsuna watched as Giotto's eyes glazed over in hazy pleasure. Tsuna looked up at the redhead, who looked smug as he watched Tsuna. The unknown man's eye dancing in sick joy._

_Looking back at Giotto, he watched as Giotto spoke three words that Tsuna knew a little _too_ well._

"_I-I l-lov...I love...you."_

Feeling dirty at the thought, Tsuna shivered. He heaved a dry sob, his tears finally stopping. All those memories made him feel dirty.

He wondered if Giotto ever actually love him.

His sobs quieted down and threw his pillow across his room. His arms wrapped around his baby bump and Tsuna whispered little "I love you's" to the babies.

"You don't need him as a father..." the brunet mumbled, his arms tightening at the feel of fluttering. "I love you both enough for the both of us..."

Giotto would have been a horrible father anyway.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Tsunayoshi laughed as a little blonde girl jumped on his back. Her short pigtails tickled his cheeks. The brunet could feel a sudden weight on his legs as a mop of dirty blonde hair wrapped himself around his father's legs._

"_You two!" Tsuna bit out between laughs, falling onto the couch from losing his balance._

"_Daddy!" the two kids giggled as they unhooked themselves. They gave their father a bright smile, one that tore at Tsuna's heart. Then they made a run for it. Childish laughs echoing down the hallway._

_Tsuna smiled to himself before chasing after the two. "_, _, get back here! You munchkins!"_

_Another set of childish giggles rang around the room. The little girl dashed across, running into the kitchen of the small apartment. The brunet chased after her, running to pick her up. His arms wrapped around her tiny body as he caught her, and he spun around the room. Her shrill laughter was like music to his ears. The girl squirmed in Tsunayoshi's arms as he came to stop. The same mop of dirty blonde tackled his legs again, and he squirmed, trying to climb onto Tsuna's back._

"_Daddy!" he whined, pulling on Tsuna's shirt._

_Kneeling down, Tsuna moved the girl onto his knee as her small arms hooked around the collar of his shirt. The little boy jumped up onto Tsuna's back, his arms fastening around the brunet's neck._

"_You two ready to go?"_

"_Yes!" they both squealed in unison._

_He rose his arm and pointed to the ceiling. "Good, to Grandma and Grandpa's we go!"_

_They both yelled simultaneously and victoriously as Tsuna charged toward the door of their small apartment._

_Blue eyes sparkling with childish and familiar happiness froze in his mind as it all began to morph into silvery nothingness. The shrill laughter deepening, resounding against the empty expanse, morphing into a certain husky, breathy laugh that Tsuna knew all to well. Blue eyes began to form from nothing, followed by the messy blonde hair and tan features._

_Before he knew it, Tsuna was staring Giotto. The Giotto he knew and loved. Those lips spoke calmly, but no sound came out. The words slowly wrapping around Tsunayoshi like a blanket._

"I love you, Tsuna."

_There was the shrill cry of children and everything went black._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Tsuna woke up in a fright, locks of sweaty brown hair stuck to his skin and his clothes felt even stickier. He looked around his room. The familiar beige walls, posters, an other items that scatter around the walls and floor of his rooms sent a rush a relief throughout his body.

'_It was just a dream_,' he reassured himself, relaxing into his blankets. He took a deep breath and looked up to his ceiling.

The picture of the little blonde girl and dirty blond haired boy settle in his mind. They both had their father's eyes. Those blue eyes.

Their image was replaced by Giotto as that laugh followed.

Tsuna shivered involuntarily.

The flutter of the twins shook the image out of his mind and a smile broke out on his face. He curled around the bump, his arms resting on top.

He was going to make that dream come true.

Even if it was by himself.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After just relaxing for half an hour, the brunet made his way downstairs for breakfast. He was in the mood for eggs with chocolate syrup for some reason. He dragged himself to the kitchen. Before he could walk through the threshold, Kyoko flung herself at him.

"Tsuna, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" she whined as Tsuna found his face being pushed into his best friend's cleavage. He made a few strangled screeches that were drowned out by Kyoko coos. "That guy was always an ass-hole! I knew it the moment I saw him!"

Tsuna pried himself out of Kyoko's hug, frowning. "No, you didn't, Kyoko. Then again, neither did I...Wait, how did you figure it out?"

Tsuna noticed the faint blush on the girl's cheeks. "W-well...I heard from Chrome, who heard from Hibari, who heard from Mukuro, who told Basil. Both Basil and Chrome talked to me. Basil also talked to your dad, who went to talk to him last night."

Tsuna just nodded.

"Your father apparently beat the crap out of Giotto!" Kyoko spoke with a guilty smile. "I kinda want to give him a knuckle sandwich right in the family jewels, just for being such a dick."

Tsuna laughed a bit, walking over to the fridge. So, everyone already knew everything. He frowned, opening the door and reaching for the eggs. Tsuna had the niggling feeling that his life was going to turn into that one he-said-she-said drama about teen pregnancy. He sighed and placed the eggs on the counter.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Kyoko mumbled, leaning on the counter to the left of the stove, "I know it's kinda of soon, but how are you taking all this?"

The brunet shrugged. He reached for a bowl from the cupboard. He was really confused at this point. After crying his heart out last night, he was left feeling numb. There was only a dull ache pulling at his heart, but Tsunayoshi was sure that if he saw Giotto, then that horrible sinking feeling would return. The feeling of drowning in something that he couldn't control. In this case, it was control over who Giotto kept dear to him.

"It's fine, Kyoko," Tsuna sighed, opening the carton of eggs. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't see this coming." He grabbed a couple eggs, hitting the centres on the ridge of the bowl, and cracked the contents into the bowl.

Kyoko wrapped the brunet in a hug, once again. "Still...I know you didn't expect him to be cheating, and the whore he was sleeping with got away with out a scratch!"

Tsuna sniffed. "I know. Maybe it's a shot to the ego, I don't know, but I still like that little shit and I've two kids on the way."

"I can understand that, sweetie. Just think, you'll meet a much better guy!" Kyoko spoke, softly. "This guy will be much better than that asshole. Then, the only connection you'll have with Giotto will be your kids."

Tsunayoshi smiled a bit at the thought. He really hoped Kyoko was right.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Giotto and G flinched as the younger blond's door slammed open and the seething Sawada stomped his way in, grabbing Giotto by his shirt.

"You worthless bag of shit," the older blond growled. "You're cheating on my son, you know, the one you knocked up."

Giotto yelped, trying to pull Iemitsu's hand off his shirt. The grip only tightened as Giotto was pulled closer toward Tsuna's father. The younger blond refused to look him in the eye as he was brought closer. G just sat frozen from the bed.

"I-it was t-the only time, s-sir," Giotto stuttered.

G snorted, but immediately covered his mouth when Iemitsu's glare landed on him.

"You got something to say, you ass?"

G resisted the urge to flinch, swallowed thickly, and shook head.

Iemitsu turned his glare back on the younger blond, ignoring G for the moment. Iemitsu stared at Giotto for a moment, his fist clenching at his side. "What ever gave you the right to cheat on my son?" the older blonde asked slowly, through gritted teeth.

The younger blond looked over at G. Was there even a reason? Giotto could remember the day G appeared in front of his apartment, but he couldn't remember when they started having sex, let alone _why_ it all started.

"I-I don't know, sir," Giotto whispered, his eyes narrowing on the headboard of his bed.

The answer didn't please Tsuna's father and Giotto found himself momentarily unable to breathe. Iemitsu pulled Giotto closer.

"My son deserves better than worthless trash than you," he spat. "He's better off without you, even with your two bastard children in him."

Giotto's eyes widened and his head whipped to meet the older blond's eyes. "What do you mean two?" he demanded, starting to try to push out of the iron grip on his shirt. "Tsunayoshi hasn't said anything about—Is that why he came to see me?"

Iemitsu scratched his head with his free hand. "I don't know, but that doesn't matter now, 'cuz I'm not letting you back into my son's life." With a couple punches to the gut and face, Iemitsu dropped the blond. Snorting, he looked pleased at the fact that the weak managed to knock the bastard out. Iemitsu looked over to bed, and cursed.

When did that red headed one get away?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After making the eggs, Kyoko offered the idea of a movie marathon with a bunch of girly chick flicks and violent, bloody, and gore-filled horror and action movies. Tsuna readily agreed and ran to get a bowl of popcorn ready.

"What do you want to watch first?" Kyoko yelled as she went through the Sawada family collection of movies. "Do you wanna started with your mom's eighties chick flicks or nineties rom-coms...Or the gore?"

"Gore!" Tsuna called out, pouring the bag of popcorn in a bowl. "I've cried enough for right now!"

Tsuna walked out of the kitchen and looked over at the door, hearing the familiar ring of the doorbell. He looked over to Kyoko, who settling down on the couch. Kyoko shrugged, and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch around herself. The brunet walked into the room, passed the bowl to Kyoko, and walked back towards the door. Pushing on his tip-toes, Tsuna looked through the peep-hole and saw the edges of navy hair and the Kokuyo uniform.

"Who is it?" Kyoko wondered.

"Mukuro," Tsuna replied back as he opened the door. "What's up, Mukuro?"

Mukuro smiled warily with a small wave and asked, "Can I come in?"

Tsunayoshi blinked, stepped to the side, and opening the door enough for the navy haired man to come in. Mukuro stepped in, hesitantly.

"How are you holding up, Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt a flash of hurt. Though, as soon as it was there, it was gone. He gave Mukuro the best smile he could. "Better than last night. I'm having a movie marathon with Kyoko to help."

Mukuro smiled. "That's good." The illusionist paused for a moment. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have taken you to his house." Mukuro watched the smile falter, and immediately felt guilty.

"It's not your fault," the pregnant brunet breathed. "So, why are you here?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Kyoko asked, her head appearing from behind the wall of the living room.

Mukuro looked away, and sighed. "W-well," he paused in speaking for a moment, "after everything yesterday, I went to see Byakuran." Mukuro walked into the living room, followed by the brunet. The Kokuyo student sat down on the couch, placing his face in his hands. "H-he...He was with that girl, the small one who helped with the ultrasounds. He was hugging her closely and I just ran...Before I knew it, I was over here..."

Tsuna frowned. Byakuran and Yuni? "Are you sure? 'Cuz Yuni has a boyfriend."

Mukuro glowered at Tsuna and growled, "I know what I saw."

Kyoko looked over at Tsuna, doubt in her eyes. Even though she only met the two once, Kyoko knew the annoyance that Byakuran was to Yuni. Tsunayoshi knew it also.

"He had this loving look in his eyes when he was looking at her," Mukuro continued, the glare gone.

Tsuna's eyes widened in realisation and he jumped up. "Wait! Yuni's boyfriend is in the hospital!"

A smiled ghosted Mukuro lips and he chuckled softly. "Is that so?"

The brunet and the girl looked at each other again. Tsuna sighed, wrapping an arm around the older male.

"It'll be okay, Mukuro..."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** My writing has turned to shit. . _ . This chapter had me messing up a bit. I didn't know how to write about half of this chapter. I think it turned okay. It could have turned out better...

BTW, who do YOU want Tsuna to end up with?  
AND, what do YOU want the babies to be named?

**FINALLY**, next chapter there will be a time-skip. Nothing to bad, like two months at most, but I need to speed this story up. Hope this won't make anyone mad.

That's it for now! Bye! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Choleric Idiocy

_**Little Wonders**_

_by Luciienz_

_(c) 2010_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Warnings:** Awkward writing, G cheating, Asshole Giotto (If you've read this, then you're probably used to this), 6927 cuddling on a couch, and...you'll have to find out the rest. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it. Or the music, or the car.

**Song Recommendations/Inspirations:** "Flypaper" by Allister, "Unison" by Quoth the Raven, "Endlessly" by the Cab, "Arguing with Thermometers" by Enter Shikari, "All Alright" by fun., "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, "Fuck You" by Lily Allen, "Room of Red" by the Ocean's Eyes, "No Significant Other" by Punchline, "Start the Reactor" by Set Your Goals, "I Was Wrong" by Sleeperstar, "You'll Never Be" by Summerset Avenue, "I Come Alive" by the Used, and "Irresistable" and "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by One Direction. (Shush. I actually do like them...Kind of...As in Larry Stylinson...)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 8:** Choleric Idiocy

**_22 weeks (5 months, 3 weeks)_ **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Giotto realised he messed up.

He knew with every fibre of his being.

The bruises on his body only supported the statement.

However, it's not like Giotto had planned on getting involved with G. He honestly loved Tsunayoshi, on a emotional, romantic, and sexual level. The extent of said love was unknown to Giotto.

Tsuna was _not_ G.

G was Giotto's best friend, first love, and practically his first-everything. And, this all started during that first year of high school.

The two were childhood best friends and feelings just so happened to blossomed between the two. It was innocent at first, in a way that most first loves are. While Giotto had a few girlfriends during eight grade, G was silently pining for his best friend from a distance.

A freshman year confession and a kiss under the mistletoe arch at their winter dance later, they were the "it-couple" of their grade. Everything fell into the right places.

G and Giotto spent _four_ years together. It was all sappy, gooey, romance-y and flowers-and-sunshine for the two.

Three years into that relationship, Giotto lost his virginity to G.

In the most typical way.

With a hotel room, candles, and rose petals, Giotto Ieyasu had his first time with a man.

Giotto knew that, in his mind, his attachment to G probably started there. The two were like rabbits in heat after that first time. Sex was just another expression of love in the heads of two teenage boys

With knowing every way to please Giotto, G made it aware of how much he "loved" Giotto.

However, during senior year, everything went downhill.

It was the height of their football season and G was in the zone. The redhead was becoming more and more dedicated to getting that football scholarship. The couple's meetings dissipated as the school year went on.

During the middle of this all, Giotto met fourteen year old Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The boy was a clumsy, adorable dork who was always tripping around the older blond. He was always blushing and trying to please the people around him.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but there was something there at the time. Giotto just hadn't realised it at the time, though.

To this day, Giotto had regretted not leaving his red head boyfriend the moment he met Tsunayoshi. It would have saved him a lot of heartache.

Plus, maybe, Giotto wouldn't have ruined probably the most amazing romance with the most amazing boy Giotto had the pleasure of knowing.

A couple of weeks after meeting Tsuna, the homecoming game was coming up. At this point, Giotto hadn't even met up with G since the beginning of month. It was lonely with out him, but Giotto was able to pass the time with Tsunayoshi.

The boy was the perfect distraction from their unspoken relationship problems.

The night of the homecoming game, their school was ahead by fifteen points with 2 minutes left on the clock. Giotto was barrelling down the field with the ball, dodging every player that jumped at him. The blond could see the bright brunet in the stands out of the corner of his eye. G was running beside him, heaving as he tried to keep up.

Giotto kept running until he made the touchdown before throwing the ball to the red head. Giotto did a little victory dance as the time buzzed zero. Then, dancing over to the stands, the blonde made his way up to the jumping brunet.

Giotto could remember Tsuna's expression so clearly. The way those chocolate eyes were glowing, even to this day, made his breath hitch. The smile on the boy's face was just as bright that he froze. He was struck numb as the boy made his way over. The cheers of crowd even went silent. The shoving that racked his body stopped and all the blond could focus on was Tsunayoshi and a feeling of uneasiness and fluttering burned in his stomach

It's was probably that moment that Giotto actually _fell_ for Tsuna.

The reverie was lifted when the boy hugged him and Giotto hugged him back. Giotto pushed his team mates away and walked off with the brunet. They walked down the track, making a turn down to the concession stands. The stopped for a moment, talking about the game. Tsuna was flattering him endlessly with complements and Giotto was smiling triumphantly.

Giotto's orange-brown irises**(1)** scanned through the throngs of people, looking for the man he wanted to celebrate this achievement with. When he spotted G's bright red hair, the blond told Tsunayoshi to stay there a moment and ran to talk to his boyfriend.

As Giotto got closer, he heard the familiar shrill giggling of a girl and he immediately knew everything.

In the corner of the concessions, G was making out with one of the cheerleaders. They were _all_ over each other.

With a very loud and audible growl, Giotto gained the attention of his boyfriend and his affair.

G looked up with a bored expression and snorted. He brushed off the blond with a quick "we're over" and went back to his little floozy in the tiny miniskirt.

The blond ran back to the waiting brunet, grabbed his thin arm, and dragged the nervous boy to his car. Then, in a moment of anger and sadness, Giotto took the brunet's first time in the back of an old Plymouth Duster.

Thus began, Giotto's and Tsunayoshi's relationship.

This new relationship was much better than Giotto's relationship with G. For one thing, Tsunayoshi really loved Giotto. The younger brunet tried his best to be the very best boyfriend he could. With school and work, their relationship was strained but they still kept in contact. The two dated and everything.

Giotto loved that.

He missed that.

He missed that because that was probably the time he was most happy and not moping over G.

_'It didn't help that G had reappeared in my life after a year and a half,'_ Giotto thought bitterly as he fell back onto his bed.

Indeed, on one fine Tuesday evening, the red-head appeared on Giotto's apartment doorstep with the hope of getting back together.

It was in a moment of weakness, with his minded clouded over with hurt and want, that Giotto let the redhead into the room and they immediately started a _very_ sexual affair.

With no arguments or clear thinking.

The very thought of it made Giotto sick to his stomach.

He literally ruined anything he had with Tsuna. He ruined any chance with his children.

Plus, Giotto didn't have the dignity to face the brunet.

All he could do was offer his apologies silently and hope Tsuna would forgive him in time.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**35 weeks (8 months, 2 weeks)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It had been a long two months.

Within that short time, little pregnant Tsuna blew up. That mound grew so much in so little time, it almost scared Tsuna. Something deep inside Tsuna told him that this was not natural; the weight gain was not natural. Considering the weight and size of the twins were pushing against his pelvic bones, he developed what his friends deemed a "waddle," as cheesy as that sounds. It wasn't his fault his hips hurt every time he tried to walk normally.

Oh, but that's not the highlight of it all.

The twins, yeah, they were kickers.

Mighty strong kickers, at that.

Tsuna guessed they got it from their father, because his mother said that Tsunayoshi was a relatively calm while she was pregnant with him. Maybe they got it from Tsuna's paternal side of the family, given the comparison to Reborn kicking him in the face and the bladder shots the babies take.

Both hurt like a bitch.

Tsunayoshi sighed as he leaned into Mukuro's side, relishing in the comfortable feeling. He leaned his head on the older male's shoulder and closed his eyes. The sound of a film and Mukuro's breathing helped relaxed him.

"You comfortable?" the navy haired man asked, with a smirk.

Tsunayoshi nodded and snuggled in deeper with another sigh.

Rokudo Mukuro was a life-saver, during this crisis.

He truly was and the brunet was sure he owed Mukuro his life for it.

If it wasn't for him, Tsuna would probably be a sobbing mess. Tsuna had cleared his head of Giotto for the moment, and he didn't plan on letting the cheating blond ruin that. He needed calm, and Mukuro gave him that.

It didn't mean the brunet held any feelings for Mukuro. He was pregnant _and_ he just had a break up almost three months ago. No, even with the mood swings and occasional horniness, he just wasn't ready for a relationship so soon. Besides, Mukuro had his own emotional turmoil to deal with.

Whatever was going on in Byakuran's life, Mukuro seemed to have swear that he would keep himself out of it. He was already rejected.

So, the two decided they would be there for each other.

It was something they both felt was better, for that moment. If something bloomed between them in the future, they would deal with it at that time. Right now, it was time to focus on the nearing delivery of the twins.

That, and the film that Mukuro and Tsuna were watching.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Around an hour after Mukuro left, Nana decided to tell Tsuna that his father was bringing a guest to dinner, that night. Tsuna just shrugged it off and walk—waddled—up to his room. The brunet was kind of grateful that his father managed to stay for as long as he did. Tsuna chalked it up to the fact he was pregnant, but it was nice. The sense of family that he got with his dad around was also nice. So, Tsunayoshi laid down on his bed and let it go that his father invited someone over last minute.

The brunet felt a swift kick to the lower end of his belly and winced. Cursing in his head, Tsuna rubbed the spot gently and whispered that everything was good. There were a few more kicks and Tsuna couldn't help but feel uneasy. Reborn had told him that he could go into labour at any moment, because even though the pills did their job, no one was fully sure how long his body could handle the pregnancy. So, what was Braxton Hicks could have been actual contractions. No risks could be taken.

The brunet cursed as the pain returned. These two would probably play soccer when they get older.

Tsuna took a deep breath before relaxing into his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his tummy softly. The pains died down after a few minutes and Tsuna could feel the familiar haze of sleep clearing his mind.

He breathed deeply before bringing his blankets over him and let sleep over take him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A couple of hours later, Nana's voice roused Tsuna out of his sleep. He sleepily rose up from his bed, massaging a spot on his tummy and rubbing his eyes of sleep. He waddled around his room for a few moments before weakly looking in the mirror next to his dresser. His tired brown eyes stared at his equally brown mess of hair for another few moments. He shrugged and went for his door.

The pain in his lower abdomen returned a bit stronger and caused Tsunayoshi to flinch.

A thought in the back of Tsuna's mind told him that something was wrong, but the brunet ignored it as he walked down the hall, towards the stairs. The loud booming laughter of his father hit his eardrums and a groan of distaste bubbled from his chest.

Tsuna didn't really want to deal with his father right now.

No.

After just waking, being around Iemitsu was like standing in front of a fire truck with the sirens blaring loudly in your ear.

Loud, in other words.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Nana laughed daintily, "Your father's guest is here!"

The brunet looked over to the doorway where a man stood. He had grey hair that was combed back. Wrinkles marred his face, showing his age. With kind brown eyes, the man smiled brightly up at Tsunayoshi. The wrinkles around the corners of his mouth deepened and a warmth seemed to surround the man. He wore a navy suit with a striped dress shirt underneath. In his wrinkled hands was a wooden cane. A finely carved handle of a lion was being gripped tightly as it topped the cane.

"A-ah," the man breathed out softly as his eyes looked over Tsuna.

With a sudden rush of self-consciousness, an arm wrapped around the large mound of Tsuna's belly. A blush dusted the brunet's cheeks and he looked away from the old man.

"Hello..." Tsunayoshi greeted politely as he continued his descent down the stairs.

"Hello," the man wheezed out throatily, "It's nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded nervously then looked to Nana for help.

With a smile, Nana wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. "Mr. Timoteo, here, is your father's boss," Nana introduced, waving a hand jovially at the man in front. "He used to visit a lot, when you were younger!"

Mr. Timoteo laughed softly as his smile widened. "Ah, but, Nana, that was years ago. I'm an old man now."

Tsunayoshi smiled awkwardly, but nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't remember any of it. So, all he had to go on was his parents' account.

Timoteo looked back over to Tsuna with that big smile. He hobbled up the entrance, his cane hitting the hardwood rhythmically. He walked up to Tsuna, with his free hand out in a gesture of a handshake.

"It's been a long time," the man wheezed again. "You've grown into a fine man, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took the man's hand reluctantly. "Um, yeah, it has..."

Nana lifted her arm off Tsuna. She smiled big and clapped to gain everyone's attention. "Well, if these pleasantries are done, I have dinner ready and an impatient five year old!"

Iemitsu boomed a loud yes of agreement and helped Timoteo into the dining room. Nana and Tsuna followed after them.

The pain returned once again, causing the brunet to flinch once again.

These pains were becoming more frequent and more painful.

Tsuna looked over to mother. He wondered whether or not he should tell her.

He shook his head and took his seat next to Lambo.

It should be fine.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

As everything was being served, Iemitsu and Timoteo were talking quietly to each other about work. Nana was helping her youngest son cut up his chicken. Tsunayoshi, however, was sitting there in pain as he picked apart his peas.

He tried hiding it, not to worry everyone at the table.

He didn't want to ruin dinner, especially since there was guest over. After dinner, he would quietly consult his mother.

If these pains were labour contractions, then he still had time. They weren't so bad.

Yeah, they hurt.

But, what else was labour supposed to feel like?

Then, again, there was always the possibility that this wasn't labour. After all, he still had a few weeks until he should go into labour.

He spooned a bit of his mashed potatoes onto his fork then brought it to his mouth.

"So, Tsunayoshi," Timoteo spoke, "I have a question for you."

Tsuna looked up. "Yea-"

The response broke off as a strong pain surged in his lower body. The brunet gasped, hunching over. His arms wrapped around his large belly desperately. Nana jumped up, frantically going to her son's side.

"Tsuna!" she screeched, rubbing the younger brunet's back. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Tsuna breathed, remembering the exercises he practised with Kyoko. As he took his second deep breath, Tsuna felt something pop inside him and then something began to trickle down his lower regions. He gasped a second time, this time it sounding more surprised and less pained.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu asked, panicked.

Tsunayoshi looked up. He smiled, despite the dull pain in his abdomen.

"I think..." Tsuna gulped. "I t-think my water just broke."

A blush bloomed on his cheeks.

Gosh, was it awkward to say that!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Well...It seems like I managed to get this chapter out early...I feel like such a fail author.

The first half of this is so awkward. Omg.

I didn't want to write a flashback, but at the same time, I wanted to explain what went on in G and Giotto's relationship.

**(1)**Okay, so I finally figured out that Giotto didn't have blue eyes. He had orange eyes. Fail, Luciiez, you just fail. I made it orange-brown so it sounded a bit more natural. :)

_**BY THE WAY**_, the poll regarding the remake is **_STILL_** open to voting.

Bye, everyone! I have Chapter 9 outlined so it may be out next month or the weekend after my midterm exams are finished.


	10. ADOPTION NOTICE

Dear Readers of Little Wonders,

This is the author of Little Wonders and yet again I'm here only to disappoint you all. As an avid reader of fan fiction and online stories, I hate when author's leave works unfinished or abandon stories. When I started writing fan fiction and stories, I never thought I would become one of those authors.

However, over the last couple years, I tried to work with this story. I was determined that it wouldn't end in me deleting it and rewriting or me just not writing anymore, but sadly, I've reached a point where I can't find an interest in this story anymore. In fact, I've lost my interest in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom.

I don't plan on just leaving this story or deleting it completely, though.

_**Instead, I'm putting this story/plot up for adoption. **_

If someone would like to use the plot or even the chapters I have written then continue it themselves, please message me.

I'm sorry to disappoint you all,

Luciienz


End file.
